Dance With The Devil
by peterandhook
Summary: We as players can try multiple times in a game to get something right. However, its not a game for Link. He doesn't have the extra chances that we do. He screwed up, putting him in Ghirahim's clutches.
1. Chapter 1

HI! I'm back everyone! I've not died even though I know its been a VERY looong time. I've just been busy with schooling and such in fact right now I should be working on a paper due tomorrow but I'm not (I'll do it tomorrow morning). I know I said in _Bloodlust_ that I'd probably be doing a Peter Pan story next but I'm too afraid to even touch it I'm afraid I'll mess up Hook so bad so you guys get some Zelda. Have fun guys!

Gods how I've missed this.

Chapter 1

The pounding in his head wouldn't stop; he opened up his eyes to find himself staring up at the floor. "Wha..?" he looked down to see a rope tied to both of his feet bound to a pillar and felt his hands tied together behind his back and presumably to the pillar as well. His legs and shoulders were starting to ache from the strain and he started to shift but stopped when he heard a voice.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Sky Child."

Remembrance of what had happened came back to Link in a flash. He had been fighting Demon Lord What's-his-face, Agahnim maybe, in Sky View Temple and had finally come to the point of exhaustion. He had been determined to keep fighting but then the demon had rushed and swung his sword…and that's the last thing Link could recall. He watched as a pair of white boots and clothed legs approach him. The owner of said attire knelt down and looked into Link's blue eyes Link couldn't help but shudder at the lack of humanity those eyes displayed.

"Still a bit groggy from that last blow to the head are we? Luckily for the both of us you had a fairy on you. I would've hated to have accidently gone back on my word and killed you with that last strike." With the last sentence the demon put his hand to his chest in a mocking dramatic pose, a smile creeping onto his face. "I of course took the opportunity your unconsciousness provided to restrain you." He moved so he was lying on his side next to the hero with a leg bent and his right elbow propping his chin up. "After all, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." He grabbed Link's head with his left hand and whispered into the boy's ear "That's my job." He let go roughly and snapped disappearing in a flurry of diamonds.

Link's eyes moved quickly, scanning the surrounding area. After a couple minutes with no appearance from the demon Link started to wonder if it had left for good when he felt a boot being tugged off. He started and quickly looked down, or up in a right-side up person's view, to see the demon holding one of his black daggers against his bare foot.

A corner of one of his pale lips twitched upwards as he saw the blonde's eyes go wide from both fear and confusion. He brought his knife back and knelt back down to the Sky-Child's eye-level "Thanks to you the little spirit maiden is now far gone from this place, however I'm still feeling generous so let's play a game. If you can stay still and not move I won't plunge my knife into your foot." He stood back up and replaced his knife and began to lightly trace along the sole.

Link swallowed and grit his teeth as he felt the dagger begin to circle around his foot. His breathing started to quicken as he tried to ignore the signals that were telling him to twitch his foot away. He would have won the battle too if it weren't for the demon who, getting bored of the boy's resilience pushed a little harder with the dagger causing it to draw blood. Link let out a rush of air through his nose and jerked. A dark chuckle came from above and the hero screamed as the blade was plunged into his heel, scraping the bone.

Hazel eyes filled with malevolent glee fixating on the crimson blood when the Demon Lord yanked the dagger out. He smiled and wiped up some of the blood on his blade and then licked it off, listening to the pain-filled breathing coming from below. He placed a gloved hand on top of the wound and squeezed earning a cry of pain "The dilemma now sky-child is what I am to do with you. I could let you go but I have an unpleasant feeling that you'd just keep interfering with my plans. No child, I need a way for you to stay out of the way…I could just kill you." He laughed as the hero's body stiffened in quiet fear "However, that would be going back on my word and Demon Lord Ghirahim does NOT go back on his word."

Link had a short lived moment of satisfaction as he learned the name of his captor.

Ghirahim's smile grew as he considered _"This boy is so pure, almost like the goddess child and practically a mirror image of…"_ He knelt down to stare at the sky-child's face, thumbing the blonde's left cheek, lost in thought. Reaching a decision he stood up and snapped his fingers, the almost forgotten Master Sword in his hand. The demon could feel the spirit inside and had a moment of great pleasure when he thought about what he was going to do. He reached around with his other hand grasping the blade and carefully, so the boy could see, bent and snapped the sword in two; while whispering words Link couldn't understand.

A very distinctive metallic-like scream could be heard and Link shot forward as much as the restraints would allow "FI!" The blonde looked up at Ghirahim in a mix of hate and fear "What did you do!?"

Ghirahim smirked down at the boy but ignored his question. Snapping his fingers the ropes binding Link vanished and he dropped to the ground.

Shaking his head to clear it Link attempted to stand but his injured heel caused his leg to spasm and he plummeted to the floor. He glared at the demon who was now stalking towards him and couldn't help but feel disgust when offered a hand up.

Chuckling at the boy's refusal Ghirahim continued forward until he was near the hero. He stood for a moment then roundhouse kicked Link's head rendering the blonde unconscious. Humming a quiet tune he picked the boy up and slung him over his shoulder. Fingers snapped and they vanished into a storm of diamonds.

…I never did like Fi. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**James Birdsong****: YAY it was eerie that's sort of what I was going for.**

**Amanda:**** Fun fact for you while writing this to see if a knife dragged lightly across the foot would actually make someone twitch I took one of my own daggers and did it to my foot. It didn't really do much for me hence Ghirahim slicing it deeper…and now I sound like a complete weirdo.**

**Hello everyone. Apparently FF deleted the asterisks I put in as a spacer between my AN and the actual story text. Hence the bold writing here instead of normal script. Anyways have fun**

**I don't own Ghirahim…he owns me.**

Chapter 2

Link groaned, trying to come out of the fog that seemed to wrap itself around his mind. He was lying against something hard with points of pressure at his shoulders, wrists, hips and just below his knees. His pointed ears caught the sound of something rasping and he wondered what it was. His blue eyes slowly opened immediately fixated on what had caused the rasping noise; causing him to quiver.

"Good morning Skychild." Ghirahim purred not looking up from the dagger he was sharpening. Each stroke of the whetstone slow and deliberate to cause the hero as much dread as possible. "Apparently that game we played earlier put a notch in my blade. Not to worry though, a couple more minutes and it will be as sharp as it used to be." He raised his eyes and caught the boy's gaze smiling at the other's now paler face.

Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, Link tried to distract himself both from the other male and the throbbing coming from his injured heel, by taking in his surroundings. He was bound to a vertical slat of wood in a cell with black walls and door. A pair of chains hung from the ceiling and the wall behind the demon was covered with various metal instruments covered with rust or…

"Finished"

Link could feel his heartbeat speed up as he looked back at the diamond covered male.

Ghirahim smirked at the look of alarm etched on the Skyloftian's face "Now that my dagger is back to it's original fabulous condition we can get to business." The demon launched forwards, causing Link to jump as a white gloved hand landed on the wood next to both sides of his head. "However," the man whispered putting his forehead on the child's own "there is something else that needs to be taken care of first." He smiled and knelt down, inspecting the injured heel "THIS for instance," he jabbed the wounded skin with a forefinger causing Link to tense and let out a quickly cut-off yell of pain "just won't do." The demon stood back up and leaned on Link's chest, "Of course I could heal it for you…do you want me to?"

Taken aback by the question Link considered. The demon who had harmed him was now offering to heal him. His heel DID hurt but he was pretty sure that the other male was crazy by this point. Maybe by saying "heal" Ghirahim actually meant more pain. He shook his head.

Face lighting up, Ghirahim cocked his head to one side "No? Oh, perhaps you doubt my healing prowess. I'm sure you'll reconsider after a demonstration." Snappping his fingers, a small dagger appeared in front of him. He grabbed it with his right hand and with a blur of movement sliced his left, inhaling in ecstasy from the pain. He raised his blood dripping hand turning it over and then lapped up his own blood then looked up at the hero, whose eyes had gone wide. "Observe child" he said pointing at his hand, which had started to bleed again. He took a finger and, whispering a foreign word Link couldn't catch, traced along the cut. Black diamonds danced along the wound and healed the broken skin until nothing, not even a scar, remained. He closed his hand and turned back to Link "I do believe I've made my point. Now, about that heel of yours…" He left his sentence dangling.

Link shook his head again. After seeing Ghirahim slice his hand and then lick up his own blood, Link definitely was not going to acquiesce to letting the crazy touch him.

"Well, in all honesty child, I was only asking for politeness' sake." A leer "After all, its not like you can do anything about it, can you?" He bent back down and placed a finger on the heel and whispered the strange word again.

PAIN! It was instantaneous and powerful. Link screamed and arched his back, vainly trying to distance himself from the source as best he could. As abruptly as it had started the pain stopped, leaving him sweaty and gasping for breath. He noticed that the throbbing in his foot had vanished completely. He brought his gaze up to that of the demon's who was smiling smugly.

"Apologies, dark magic tends to cause pain in pure people such as yourself. The less wholesome you are the less agony you experience." Ghirahim smiled wolfishly "However, it did allow me to hear your scream, and I must say it was delicious." He clicked his fingers and a red and black diamond patterned chair surrounded by floating daggers appeared. He draped himself on it and then turned back to Link "You and I are going to have a little discussion throughout the following days. I'll ask the questions and you provide the answers or…" snapping his fingers sent one of his daggers flying and it struck right next to Link's left ear. "I'm sure you get the picture. Shall we begin?"

Link swallowed and eyed the dagger next to his face before turning his full attention to the figure sprawled on the chair. He couldn't understand why he was being questioned, he really didn't know anything and…

"What is your name?"

Link pondered on whether he should answer the seemingly simple question, it wouldn't hurt…would it? "Link."

"Link…" Ghirahim seemed to roll the name off of his tongue; he caught the boy's gaze again "Link, what would the name of your family happen to be?"

Link didn't think giving the demon this information would matter either and inwardly decided that if he was asked any questions about Skyloft, its defenses or people he wouldn't answer them. Or Zelda, especially not any questions about Zelda. "None."

Ghirahim smiled as if that answer pleased him "None? Come now…Link, people must call you something more than that? Even if you were without parents they would have tagged something to you." A smile "Unless of course…you were bastard-born and no one wanted to claim you."

Link snarled at the insult "RedWing."

Nodding as if he expected no less "No doubt after your loftwing."

"How did you…?" Link broke off into a yell as a small dagger slammed into his right upper arm.

Ghirahim tsked at him "Skychild, did you already forget that I'm asking the questions and you're answering them." His expression glowered "NOT the other way around."

Quivering in pain, Link kept his eyes on his captor who had stood up and looked like he was about to carve a piece out of the boy. Then the demon paused as if listening to something followed by a solemn nod to...something?

"It appears I am needed elsewhere, Link; you won't mind looking after this will you?" he asked placing a couple fingers on the knife's hilt and pressing down. Link hissed in pain and grit his teeth, glaring. Ghirahim chuckled "I thought you wouldn't." and disappeared with his signature diamond shower; leaving the hero alone with the sounds of his own pained breathing.

**Questions, comments, ice cream? If so leave a review or PM me. I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amanda:**** I actually received the idea from Ghirahim's ability to change his form; I figured it wasn't too much of a leap. Thanks for reviewing by the way!**

**Hi guys! I'm putting this one up earlier than normal because I'm going on vacation and won't be able to get to it later! Ummmm. That's it really. Have fun reading this.**

Chapter 3

A light breeze fluttered across the Sealed Grounds, causing Ghirahim's cape to fan out as he appeared within the innermost spiral. The voice that was calling to him in his head was stronger and carried a strong tone of impatience. He flipped his hair out of the way only for it to fall back in its place again as he started towards the black symbol on the ground. He stopped about a foot away from the spike protruding on the ground, knelt and placed a hand upon the dark marking. An immediate and loud response sounded in his head, causing the demon to grit his teeth.

**_"GHIRAHIM! Quit playing around with whatever soul has fallen into your hands and turn your attention back to reviving me!"_**

_"Master, if I might be so bold, but I believe that tormenting this particular individual may be just as important as reviving you."_

**_"WHAT?!" _**

The demon lord felt a jolt of pain pass through him but continued on _"Master, listen to me, I ask of you. This human I currently have in my possession is a child that is so very pure; he might even have become the Chosen Hero with time. However, as you and I both know from past experiences the most wholesome thing's mirror image is that of corruption." _

**_"Are you proposing what I think you are, slave?"_**

_"I do believe this child can be used as a weapon Milord. He just needs to be broken for his other more glorious potential to come through to the surface." _ Here Ghirahim sliced his hand, the same one as before ironically, and placed it on the dark insignia. _ "Master, I will give you energy but I plead with you to consider this possibility and perhaps, stay hidden down here as to not alert the goddess of your true strength."_

The link between the two minds was silent for a while but was suddenly shattered by Demise's answer **_"Do it. However, be warned that if you fail I will be most vexed with you."_**

Ghirahim smiled from his kneeling position and couldn't help but lick his lips in anticipation of the torture he would bestow the sky-child. He emitted a dark chuckle _"Thank you, Master." _He stayed in his kneeling position letting his blood darken the already dark symbol until it had darkened every swirl. The marking burned a dark red color for an instant before returning to its original black color. His job done and his plan approved of; the demon stood up and swayed a bit with weakness gained from blood-loss. After healing and regaining his balance, he bowed deeply from the waist to the spike in the ground. Spinning around he sauntered off some distance, then clicked his fingers and disappeared.

**peterandhook**

Link closed his eyes against the pain in his in his arm which had spread up to his shoulder and down to his elbow. Although it hurt he remembered that the demon's healing power had caused him an almost unbearable agony which he didn't want to experience again anytime soon. Speaking of the demon… He glanced down at the dagger, studying it. Bending his head down he tried to grab it with his teeth but met with no success. He let a quiet growl of frustration come from his throat before he tried again but this time seeing if he couldn't use his tongue to move it to where he could use his teeth to pull it out. If he succeeded he could maybe use the dagger to cut off the bonds holding his shoulders, and then the rest of his restraints. He had to hurry though, who knew when Ghirahim was going to come back. He attempted for the handle again, wishing for an instant that he had his captor's long tongue. After a while of trying he laid his head back against the board and closed his eyes _"Goddess help me."_ He stayed in that position until an intuition to try again came to his mind. Wearily he opened his eyes to look at the dagger's hilt. Sighing he leaned forward again and stretched his tongue out, his eyes widened when he felt it touch the cold metal. Fighting down the urge to shout with joy, he continued on, now certain that he could get it. He could escape. He put all of his focus on grabbing that handle, not caring about the pain that came with moving the dagger.

"And what would you happen to be doing Sky-child?"

Jerking his head up Link saw the demon standing behind him, his arms crossed on top of the board with his chin resting on top of them and his dark brown eyes staring at the child.

Trailing his fingers along the back of the board and then letting his arm drop; Ghirahim made his way to stand in front of the hero. He reached out and touched his fingers to the dagger's hilt and then brought his hand back, rubbing his fingers together. "Wet, you know child I don't really appreciate you putting your spit on my dagger." He smiled "However, there is a way for you to make up to me. You see, I just spent a lot of my energy and I am in dire need to regain some of it back." Leaning forward he licked up the dried up blood that surrounded the blade, causing the bleeding to start again. "Hmmm. I don't think that this will be enough." He wrapped his fingers around the knife's hilt "I think I'll take this back now, you didn't do as spectacular a job in taking care of it as I had hoped anyways." So saying he yanked the blade out, earning him a pained sound from Link. Then he opened his hand and it disappeared into diamonds.

Link was somewhat relieved that the blade was out of his arm but he was still shuddering from the pain of it being torn out of his arm. His arm currently felt like it was on fire but he hoped that the demon would NOT heal him. He kept his blue eyes fixated on Ghirahim, unsure of what the flamboyant man would do and not liking the way the demon was staring at his bleeding arm. He let out a yell full of pain and disgust when the man clamped his mouth on the wound. Link grit his teeth as he felt both the demon's tongue lash against his wound, causing it to open more, and his blood being sucked from his body.

"Hmmmm" Ghirahim hummed as he sucked the boy's precious blood, feeling what he had lost slowly return to him. Finally he disengaged from Link's cut. He smiled at the hero whose head had slumped forward from exhaustion. "Oh dear, it seems I may have took a little too much." He pushed his captive's head back up against the wood, looking into blue eyes that were glazed from pain and blood loss. "It wouldn't be very good of me to let you bleed to death. So…"

Hearing Ghirahim utter the word he used earlier before healing him, Link's eyes had a small bit of clarity return to them. "N-No." he whispered, pleading.

Pretending he didn't hear, the demon clasped his hand over the boy's shoulder and summoned the little black healing diamonds. He chuckled darkly at the boy's agonized scream, loving every minute of the sound. He took back his hand once the shoulder had completely mended. Leaning over the dazed hero, he turned his head until his lips barely brushed the boy's ear, whispering he said "If you hadn't of come you wouldn't have to go through all this." And then he left. Link lay there in a haze eventually falling into the sleep of the fatigued.

**Trying to write Demise/Imprisoned dialogue was hard for me and I hope I did at least an okay job of it. Remember to review, even if you just say "hi" I will love it. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's late I know and I'm sorry but here it is.**

**ShadowLyrics1****: **I'm glad you like the story so far. As for Link…well you'll see.

Chapter 4

Deep chestnut eyes gazed at the still sleeping hero, pondering the best way to break him. Inducing physical pain upon this boy, though undeniably enjoyable, would not be enough. No, the skychild would need something more… Perhaps some mental scarring would be required. Ghirahim's dark mind immediately went to his favorite way to induce it and what he had done so many times in the past to various souls, male and female. He chuckled inwardly, then shook his head; as pleasurable as that would be, it would not work. At least, not if he wanted Link to be something more than a mindless puppet, and the demon had no doubt that doing that to the child would shatter his fragile mind. However, if nothing else worked… The man glanced down the length of Link's body and licked his lips, half hoping that the other attempts would fail. For now though, he would have to learn more about the skychild's fears, and hopes in an endeavor to use them against the hero.

Link woke up to find the demon sitting on his ornate chair and gazing at him. The hero shifted uncomfortably, both from the man's stare and from staying in the same position for hours. Hazel eyes continued to watch him.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Link, Ghirahim spoke "You know, I don't believe we ever finished our conversation from earlier." He snapped his fingers and once again, black daggers danced in a circle around the red and black chair. "Now…let's see we've established that you are known as Link RedWing….and that seems to be it, actually. A pitiful amount of information, if you ask me." The demon eye's intensified into a glare "Remember child, I ASK the questions and you ANSWER them. NOT vice versa."

_"Nothing about Zelda, and nothing about Skyloft."_ The hero mentally reminded himself of what he resolved earlier, keeping his blue eyes transfixed on his captor.

"I assume from the uniform that you at least passed that silly little ceremony. However, did anybody else?"

Link hesitated, did that count as vital information? Seniors did eventually become Knights and in case of emergencies they could be used as extra manpower. Deciding, he kept his mouth shut in a determined line."

"Oh my, do you really need THAT long to think about it? I must've presumed wrong about your uniform then. Did no one teach you up there that thievery is frowned upon?"

Link snarled but still gave no answer.

"Hmmmm." The demon snapped his fingers and a dagger thunked into the wood between the hero's knees. "I'm feeling generous so you get one last warning, next time it will hit a little to the right." He drew an imaginary line with his finger and ended it with it pointing at Link's left leg.

The only response the blonde gave was intensifying his glare.

A smile lit up Ghirahim's face when he heard the boy's cry of pain as the blade slammed into his leg just above the knee. "Oh dear, it appears my aim was a bit off. Oh well, I suppose it doesn't matter. Now, about that uniform, skychild, did anyone else pass the ceremony this year?"

Dizzy from the pain, Link took a deep quavering breath but kept silent. Until another knife penetrated his right leg, he couldn't help as another yell escaped his throat. He struggled with his consciousness which was telling him that it wouldn't matter if he told. It wasn't like the demon was going to slaughter everyone on Skyloft, he just wanted to know who had made it to senior class. Not that big of a matter. No one besides himself had won the Wing Ceremony.

"Thank you, Skychild, I knew you'd come around eventually."

Wait…Link raised his head up to gaze at the demon. No. He hadn't been talking out loud, had he? No, he couldn't have, he didn't remember speaking those words out loud. Did Ghirahim invade his mind? If that was the case why question him, then? Blood trickled down both legs, making it hard to think.

"The only one this year, hmmmm? That must have made you feel proud, proud enough to make you mistakenly believe that you could rescue the goddess-child on your own at any rate." Ghirahim stated, idly looking at his fingertips.

The blonde had to clamp his mouth shut before he could retort that he had been called to this task and even if he hadn't he would still have gone to save Zelda.

Noticing the hero's mouth moving Ghirahim smiled "What's this? It appears you have something to say, child."

Link shook his head and watched, while his mind continued to mull over how the demon had gotten the earlier question's answer out of him.

"No? Well, no matter. Now about the goddess, you obviously knew her before the tornado incident. The question is, how well?"

Half-truths were going to be his best bet, Link decided. The demon clearly wanted answers but it didn't mean that Link had to give one hundred percent correct answers. Normally he'd stay silent but he didn't want this answer somehow dragged out. "A fellow student."

A corner of the pale lips twitched upwards "Oh really?" The man put a hand to his chest "Perhaps I should make something clear. I expect your answers to be honest. Perchance you didn't catch this earlier but; I'm a demon, not only that but a prestigious Demon Lord, and the thing about us is that we are masters of deception. And…" he snapped his fingers, disappearing from his chair and reappearing with his face in front of the blonde's "you clearly are trying to feed me misinformation." A feral smile, and gloved hands grabbed the knives and pulled them upwards, slicing through the flesh and tearing a scream from Link's throat. Ghirahim leaned forward to the hero's ear and whispered "And we're not even through yet."

**I know it's short I just think this is a good place to stop…because as much as I love writing torture I don't think I want to write THAT much. You guys have imaginations, use those for now. Anyways remember to review. THANKS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ShadowLyrics1****: Yeah Ghirahim is evil (that's probably why I like him so much). By the way thanks so much for reviewing, it makes me happy more than I can express. **

**Look guys, another chapter and it hasn't been a month yet. You should all be so proud of me.**

Chapter 5

Link lay on the wood breathing heavily, not from pain; the demon had tortuously healed him after numerous slashes had been made on his body. No, the blonde was trying to keep from crying. He had told of his relationship to Zelda to his accursed captor. He hoped against hope that Ghirahim would not use this information somehow to capture or harm Zelda. _"Zelda…I-I'm so sorry. I should have been stronger but I wasn't…" _ Exhaustion finally took its toll on the boy and he slipped into sleep.

_"Link."_

_A girls voice called out to him from where he was standing surrounded by trees…Zelda's "Zelda!" he cried running through the forest, toward the sound, finally breaking through to a clearing with a waterfall. In front of that waterfall was Zelda, clothed in a beautiful white dress. He ran and finally embraced her and felt her wrap her arms around him in response. "Zelda… I couldn't…He-he made me tell him…about you and I… " he started to apologize, shoulders shaking._

_"Shhh, Link you're fine. You tried to protect me and that's what matters."She hugged him tighter and then stepped back from him a grave look on her face "Link, do you know what happened to Fi?"_

_…Fi. His blonde head shook and he looked into Zelda's eyes "Is…is she okay?"_

_She let out a sigh and shook her head "No. Ghirahim broke the Master sword after summoning her. She was caught in between realms when he snapped the metal and was therefore torn apart." She gazed sadly at Link's own mournful expression and hanging head "Link…I don't have much time. I-I don't know if anyone can or will come rescue you but be strong. I also don't know what that demon wants with you but if he asks more questions about me just tell him and avoid as much pain as you can." She cut off Link before he could start protesting "Chances are he already knows everything about me except for my location, which you obviously don't know." She let out a breath of air again and then tenderly grabbed the hero's hand "Before I go there is something I must give you." She went up on her toes and softly kissed Link's left cheek. She laughed lightly at Link's expression and then went to stand by the pool of water, signaling for Link to follow her. "Link, look at your reflection."_

_Obediently, Link knelt beside the water and glanced down. He let out a small gasp, there on his left cheek was a golden symbol with three triangles making up a whole triangle. He traced it with his right hand while Zelda explained "It is the symbol of the tri-force, with each triangle representing courage, wisdom and power. Normally it is on the hand, but for it to be there the person has to prove himself. On the cheek it represents the goddess' favor. I believe that you have gone enough of a trial to earn it. Link…let it remind you that somebody loves you." She kissed him on the cheek one last time and then faded away._

**peterandhook**

The pale-skinned man lay draped in his chair, watching the hero sleep. The blonde had a peaceful smile on his face, no doubt he was dreaming of a place far away from this one. Then the smile faded and a small tear fell down the boy's cheek, a bit after that his expression became somber, as if listening to someone. The demon's eyes widened when the boy's cheek began to glow with a golden and holy light. He rose from his earlier position watching intensely, until his diamond marking began to burn. He let out a hiss reminiscent of a snake and clutched at it with his right hand. He kept his eyes on the boy's glowing marking though, and only let down his hand when the light faded. There, on the boy's face was the golden symbol of the tri-force. Ghirahim leaned over the boy and studied it, lightly touching it with a finger. He pulled his gloved hand back with a snarl as the marking burned him. The demon's scowl slowly turned into a smirk _"So, the Spirit Maiden believes you have earned her favor, hmmmm? Which means she must not believe you will return and so offers you this last symbol of hope. How quaint .I'm certain my master would love to be enlightened of this event. " _He offered a bow to the chained hero, snapped his fingers and disappeared.

The scene at the Sealed Grounds was peaceful, the night was clear and the stars and moon offered more than enough light to see by. Ghirahim appeared a respectful distance away from where Demise was imprisoned. He sauntered towards the seal, his red cape forming around him as he went. When he was near enough to the stone spike, he knelt and sliced his hand. Placing it on the ground he sent his mind out _"Master?"_

**_"I hear you my slave."_**

_"My apologies for disturbing you, Lord, however it concerns the Skychild."_

**_"If it is unpleasant new you had better prepare yourself for pain."_**

The caped man chuckled _"On the contrary my Lord, the goddess has marked him."_

Silence and then a darker laugh coursed through Ghirahim's mind **_"Well done, Ghirahim. You are moving faster than I had expected."_**

Ghirahim bowed his head deeper at his master's praise "_You have my sincerest gratitude for such high approval master."_

**_"Don't let my praise raise your ego, slave, the 'hero' will be more hopeful after this and harder to handle."_**

**_"_**_Worry not milord, I believe I know just what will tear that silly hope away from him."_ The demon licked his lips gleefully as he felt Demise's approval for his plan echo through his head.

**peterandhook**

Link awoke to find himself alone in the dark room. He let out a sigh of relief for that small blessing, speaking of blessing…His hand twitched as he wished he could touch his face to see if the tri-force was really there. He shifted his body as much as he could with the restraints _"As long as I'm wishing, I wish I was outta here and with Zelda."_ He closed his eyes, his mind forming an image of her and him from the past. He hoped that she was safe wherever she was. His thoughts scattered when Ghirahim appeared in front of him.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting you to be awake so soon, child." The demon put a finger to his lip and looked up but then shrugged "No matter, I doubt you'll be in any condition to run anyways." He turned around and clicked his fingers; the blonde's fetters disappeared. With nothing left to hold him up, the hero collapsed to the ground.

"Uungh" Link groaned in pain as a bout of severe vertigo assailed him. He had lost too much blood and had eaten nothing to help replenish it. He was hauled to his feet and an arm was put around his waist while his arm was wrapped around the demon's shoulder.

Chuckling "Not able to walk either it seems. It has just occurred to me that you must be hungry, I forget you pitiful humans need other substances." He snapped his fingers and they teleported into another room.

It was all Link could do to keep from fainting in the demon's arms, when they arrived at their destination. The teleporting had not been easy on the blonde, causing his already spinning head to spin more. Looking around the room practically took the rest of his energy, it was a small room with only a wooden table and bench. He heard the man snap his fingers again and two loafs of bread and some water instantly appeared on the table.

Still supporting the hero, Ghirahim walked to the table and sat him down. He moved around behind Link and folded his arms, waiting. "Eat." When the blonde made no move towards the food he sighed "It's not poisoned, if I was to kill you I'd prefer to use my blade." Link still did not grab the bread. Seizing the blonde hair, the man yanked the boy's head back and gazed into those determined eyes "If you don't eat, I will slice open your belly and insert the food into your stomach manually." He roughly let go and summoned up a black dagger, a smirk adorned his face as the skyloftian began to eat.

When Link finished he turned to face the demon to find he wasn't there. He blinked in surprise and looked around, his eyes widened when he looked up. The demon struck his head with both fists, slamming him to the ground. The hero felt himself losing consciousness and the last thing he saw was white clad legs walking his way.

**Soooo? How'd you like it? Let me know with a review. Thanks for reading, it fills my heart with rainbows.**


	6. Chapter 6

**ShadowLyrics1:****You? Terrible for liking it? Psh I'm the weirdo who wrote it.**

**Reiz16: ****Navi?...probably stuffed in a bottle or something.**

**OMG, its only been 2 days and another chapter is already up! Someone had better take my temperature. Lol joking. No its up super early because of 2 factors: more people than normal reviewed/fave/followed, and I've been playing as Ghirahim in HW which really got me in the mood for writing this. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Ghirahim walked nonchalantly over to the hero and unceremoniously hoisted him over one shoulder. He then carried the boy back to the previous room; ignoring the slat of wood he instead looked up at the dangling chains. After snapping the second manacle around the blonde's wrists he proceeded to remove the green tunic with one of his daggers. Now for the chain mail, deciding he just grabbed it with both hands and ripped it apart, sending pieces flying. The demon raised his pale eyebrows in appreciation, the hero's form was…well, fabulous. Obviously it was not as splendid as his own body of course, but no one really could hope to compare. A smile spread across the demon's face and he began to lightly slap Link's face "Skychild, wake up, you wouldn't want to miss this." His grin deepened when the blue eyes opened and focused on him "You were quite rude earlier so I'm afraid you have to be punished. Now, I'm going to give you a choice regarding that."Ghirahim slowly removed his gloves, revealing fingernails that were more like talons "I can either use a whip or…"he rested a pointed nail in the middle of his captive's chest "I can use my marvelous nails."

Link remained silent.

"Oh, you have no preference, hmmmm? I suppose that means its falls to me to decide, then." The demon stroked his chin in a show of consideration "Nails it is…unless you want the whip?" The hero still gave no response. Ghirahim lightly dragged his nails downwards watching in satisfaction as goose bumps erupted along the boy's skin. He stopped an inch before the waistband _"Oh, if only." _He leaned his mouth next to Link's ear "You have no idea how much restraint I am showing at this moment, Skychild. Chuckling at the shivers passing through the blonde's body, the man lifted his hand and placed it on his captive's back. He then sank his claws into the flesh and began to slowly slide them down.

Arching his back in response to the pain, the blonde inadvertently pushed up against his captor. He tried to return to his original position but the hand had moved with him and stayed firm, keeping him pinned against the demon.

"I do believe I'm going to enjoy this." The man hissed, his dark eyes half closed with satisfaction. He pressed his other hand to the boy's back and dug into the hero's soft tissue, and continued to keep his hands moving tortuously slow.

Link grit his teeth together to keep himself from crying out, his body quivering. Fire was shooting up his back where the demon's claws had torn through. He couldn't help but let out a shaky breath when the talons were removed.

His hands were bloodstained when he brought them to his face; the demon smiled and proceeded to lick off every last drop. He then placed his hands on Link's opposite shoulders so that he was effectively hugging the boy, the man let out a laugh as the blonde involuntarily flinched when his shoulders were touched. "What's the matter Skychild? Oh, perhaps you don't like this embrace." he then carved along the skin perpendicular to the marks he had made before. He continued this pattern of slicing and licking until there wasn't an inch of intact skin on the hero's back.

Blue eyes widened when Ghirahim placed a claw at the top of the manacle. The demon began slicing around the boy's wrists, inwardly reminding himself not to lick this blood up; it being for another purpose entirely. When he was satisfied that both of Link's hands were well and truly bloody he took a step back, admiring his work "Well child, I believe that you have been reprimanded sufficiently. Now if you'll excuse me I have other things to attend to." He bowed and then strolled out of the room, humming as he went. It was only a matter of time; all he hadto do was wait.

**peterandhook**

Link sagged down in his chains, his back a throbbing mess. For now though, he'd rather endure the sting than be healed by cruel kindness. He bowed his head and gazed at his feet. He was sure he was imagining it but it looked like they could almost touch the stone underneath him. Nothing else to do he figured he might as well try, his eyes widening when a toe made contact with the hard surface. He knew for a fact that before he had been unable to touch the ground. His gaze travelled up to his wrists and hope flickered through his eyes. His wrists had been lubricated by the blood causing them to start slipping through the shackles. The blonde took a deep breath and then yanked an arm out, tearing skin. Now dangling by one arm he inhaled and wrenched, freeing himself. Link dropped to the floor, cracking his head on the cold stone.

When the dizziness passed, the hero stood and began loping through the darkly grand corridors, using some sixth sense to navigate. He was surprised that no one else was occupying the structure which was obviously a castle. He took a right, _"Then again, Ghirahim's pompous enough…"_ he slowed down as he approached a majestic pair of doors. He cautiously put an ear to them, just because there weren't guards or anything inside didn't mean there mightn't be outside. Hearing nothing; Link clenched his hand into a fist in case, and slowly opened a door. Nothing was guarding the door; he let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He stepped out into the pouring rain and looked around; there were no curtain walls, only the castle and the grounds around it. The only other landmark in sight seemed to be a volcano to the south. He set out towards it, deciding that he'd figure out what to do once he arrived there. Anywhere was better than here. He held himself back from bursting out full speed ahead and instead kept a steady but still sufficiently fast pace; reasoning that it would get him farther. The rain lashed down his back, irritating the broken flesh. He ignored it until he slammed into a wall that had until recently been invisible. The impact shoved him to the ground, mud splashing up on his wounds. His mind registered the diamond pattern on the barrier just as a laugh echoed behind him.

"And where exactly are you off to, Skychild?"

**Thanks to my cat, Cowgirl, for jumping on my back and leaving scratches while I was trying to put a bra on. Hence the mode of torture for Link. Remember to review, thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**ShadowLyrics1:****Be very, very scared for poor Link. ;)**

**Jasmina1001: ****Welcome aboard! Link…yeah I'm terrible to that poor boy.**

**So it might seem that I'm moving fast with this story but I'm trying to get it done by August 31 because that's when classes start up again. This chapter is about 2X longer than my other ones. Anyways enjoy!**

Chapter 7

At the sound of Ghirahim's voice, Link turned around to face him; the pale man's hair was plastered to his face by the rain causing him to somehow look more deranged than usual. He swallowed and brought his fists up in a fighting stance.

The demon couldn't help but let out a burst of laughter at this show of bravery "Do you really think you can win this contest Skychild?" he clicked his fingers and grabbed the black saber that appeared.

The hero just barely managed to avoid a savage slice to his head by rolling. He kicked out from his roll at the white-clad legs only to have them disappear. Link looked behind him just in time to see the sword arcing towards him. He jumped back but took a light nick to his left shoulder. He twisted to avoid a line of daggers but still one grazed across his chest. He stared at the man who was now just standing and watching him; trying to prepare himself for whatever may come next. The blonde turned slightly to evade a lunge then grabbed the hilt and Ghirahim's hand with both of his. He yanked his arms down as he brought a knee up, effectively smashing the gloved hand. Swiftly he stole the blade and leapt away; watching the now scowling demon as he held the unfamiliar sword.

Ghirahim's angry expression turned into a leer when he saw how the Skychild held his blade with a certain unease "Isn't my saber far more remarkable than that other dingy piece of metal you used to carry? Oh, but I suppose the fact that it isn't double edged might be a problem for you." He snapped his fingers again and took hold of his longsword "This would probably be more suited to you but…" the demon slashed downward at the blonde's head; licking his lips as the hero threw the saber up only a moment before the other sword would have cut him. Mirth spread across the man's face as he directed slices towards both sides of the torso; blocked each time.

Snarling, Link attacked at the demon's left side; swords clanged together as the man guarded against it. The hero slid his blade across his enemy's and then swung it toward his rival's right side, forgetting his weapon wasn't double-bladed as unfortunate instinct kicked in. The flat surface smacked into Ghirahim's waiting palm, which then closed around the blade and tore it from the blonde's grasp.

The demon tossed both swords up in the air and caught them; efficiently switching the longsword to his left hand and returning his saber to the right "Much better, wouldn't you say Skychild?"

The hero swiftly bent backward as both swords flew towards his chest; however his foot slipped in the mud the downpour had produced and he plummeted towards the ground. He laid there, the breath knocked out of him; muck seeping into the wounds on his back. Something cold and sharp settled against his throat while a weight straddled his hips.

Chestnut eyes locked with blue ones "Don't you see, child? Even with a blade you are nothing. You couldn't defeat me at Skyview with THE Master Sword, and you've definitely proven that you don't stand a chance with an ordinary weapon…Not that my saber is ordinary by any means." He placed a gloved hand on the left side of the hero's face, taking care not to touch the marking "Your goddess has forsaken you. She must've finally figured out that you were too incompetent to be her chosen one. Why else would she mark you with such a symbol of desperation?" A smile flickered across the pale face as the azure eyes widened "Oh yes, Skychild, I can see the loathsome mark."

_"__No… its not an emblem of desperation, its so I never forget I'm loved." _ Link argued with the demon's words inside his head.

Ghirahim smirked at the flicker of hope that danced to life in the boy's eyes "So…hopeful and ignorant. Tell me, child, is there anyone coming for you, to save you?"

_~I-I don't know if anyone can or will come rescue you~_

"I thought not." the man hummed at seeing the boy's reaction "After all, why should Her Grace waste time on a failure like you?"

Link clenched his hand into a fist ready to strike the demon but the sword increased its pressure on his throat; the warning made perfectly clear.

The man affected a thoughtful expression "Then again, I suppose that if she loved you she would send someone after you, she has that power after all." Mock realization spread across his pale face "Oh, but you've already confirmed that no one is on their way to help you. Face it, Link, your sweet Spirit Maiden has tossed you aside like a broken toy. She is allowing you to stay here. She wants you to go through all this agony."

_"__No…I know her…she wouldn't…"_ The pain emanating from his back was clouding his thoughts making the demon's words sound reasonable. He would've shook his head to try and clear it but the sword on his throat prevented him from doing so. _"She loves me…she said so herself"_

_~ If she loved you she would send someone after you~_

_~I-I don't know if anyone can or will come rescue you~_

Ghirahim's grin deepened as he felt the turmoil roiling around the blonde's head; he flipped his sword around so the flat edge was on Link's throat and began pressing down. Leaning forwards as he choked his captive he whispered into the boy's ear "Zelda is the cause for all of this."

"N…" he started to protest but lost himself to unconsciousness.

**peterandhook**

The sound of water brought Link back from the blackness which had claimed him. He realized that he was lying on his stomach on some sort of cot; his hands chained to each of the makeshift bed's legs. His hair and trousers still wet from the rain. He raised his head and surveyed the room around him; it was mostly bare and made completely of gray stone. In one corner was a sink and where the noise responsible for waking him up was emanating.

"Good morning, Skychild." Ghirahim said from where he was currently filling a bucket of water. His task completed he snapped his fingers and the bucket disappeared and then reappeared next to the hero. He walked nonchalantly over and knelt down, scrutinizing the injured back "Tsk, you should really be more careful when you play in mud; you've managed to get it all over you. I can't heal your wounds if they aren't clean; as wondrous as my healing power is it only knits flesh together. I don't think anyone would want half a garden inside their skin, so we get to do this the mundane way." Clicking his fingers so his gloves vanished, the demon grabbed a cloth and submerged it into the water.

Link grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, anticipating that the hand behind the wet cloth would be rough. Or maybe the rag would be slapped across his back. Or… it would be gentle? Blue eyes opened in confusion and he turned his head too look at his captor.

A humorous scoff escaped pale lips "What? Did you think I was going to drag it down your back? How amusing, no I'd rather use my nails for that…" a smile "…as you well know." Still smiling he returned his attention back to his task. His grin widened as a pained hiss came from the boy when he dabbed a little harder to remove some stubborn debris "Apologies, but consider it punishment for running out in the mud." After a few moments of silence the demon spoke again "Skychild, it would please me greatly if you would divulge some information to me."

Link stiffened, the gentle-ish way his back was being cleaned had lulled him into a sort of half-doze so the demon's abrupt query caught him off-guard.

Chuckling softly at his captive's reaction, Ghirahim dipped the rag back into the water and then wrung it out "Its nothing important, more of a curiosity question, really. Tell me, did anyone up on that floating rock ever treat your injuries? I'm assuming, of course, that you did sustain some damage from the surface before you and I…met." He assumed nothing of course, he had been watching Link off and on previous to their encounter; occasionally witnessing a bleeding hero stumble to an infernal goddess statue and then being whisked upwards.

"Why?" Link asked and then, when the hand moving the rag on his back paused, instantly remembered what had happened last time he asked a question. He froze, closing his eyes; waiting for some sort of chastisement to fall on him.

"As I said, a curiosity question." was the demon's reply.

Stunned, Link blinked _"Did Ghirahim just answer a question?" _he craned his neck to look back at the white-clad male, who ignored him. Should he answer? Did it matter? Zelda did tell him to answer the demon's questions…Zelda.

_~ If she loved you she would send someone after you~_

The blonde banished that thought from his mind, he sighed. What could it hurt? "The professors at the academy would help me."

"Really, and were they the ones who supplied you with that potion you used in our battle?" He caught the hero's gaze "Which is a most unethical thing to bring to a duel, by the way."

Link snarled "And teleporting around isn't cheating?"

Ghirahim bared his teeth and seized his captive's face "I was using my natural fighting abilities" his scowl turned into a smile and he chuckled "Can you imagine how much harder it would have been for you if I had brought my marvelous healing powers into play?" Releasing his grip he returned his attention to the boy's back "Ah, but that's neither here nor there. So, the potion, was it supplied by your teachers?"

Letting go a breath of anger and frustration, Link shook his head "I had to buy it."

"Hmmm, now isn't that surprising. I would have thought that your important mission would make it so such necessary items would be supplied freely." he stated his tone loaded with amusement. "Perhaps even the people of Skyloft could see the ineptitude lying beneath the surface."

"That has nothing to do with…!" Link snapped only to have his head shoved roughly down into the thin mattress.

"No? Tell me, if you were sending someone on a perilous journey and you expected them to succeed, would you not do anything to facilitate their travels?" a dark chortle "On the other hand, if a hopeless person were to take this same voyage, you would try to bar them from it any way you could. Perhaps, making them buy their own equipment?"

"SHUT UP!"

Ghirahim hummed at the outburst "Think about it, Skychild." Brown eyes flicked over the injury, checking for any lingering debris; seeing none he stood up, dumped and then refilled the bucket. He slowly spilled the water across the wound, enjoying the way the hero jumped when the cold water made contact with his broken flesh. The demon tossed the bucket aside and placed his palms on the back of the boy's shoulders "Sanabit".

Link screamed as the horrible diamonds knitted his flesh together, though it felt like they were tearing it apart. When it was done he lay there, sweating, shivering and exhausted.

A corner of Ghirahim's lips twitched upwards before he donned a slight frown "Hmmm, you didn't scream for me nearly as loud as you usually do." With that he left in his signature diamond shower.

**Oh fighting scenes how I love to watch/read you but how I hate to write you. Let me know how much you liked it or any mistakes I probably made with a review. . Anyways, thanks (as always) for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**mysticalgems****: Thanks you don't know how much that means to me to hear you say that…er read you say that**

**Shadowlyrics1****: Doesn't that suck when that happens?**

**Rhia Winfree****: Thanks! :) **

**So sorry about the fact that its been a month between chapters but between moving and classes I haven't had much time to work on it. But at least its up now, Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Link's wet body shivered from where he was lying on the cot, his thoughts gloomy as Ghirahim's words danced around his mind.  
~ you are nothing~

~ …why should Her Grace waste time on a failure like you?~

~…even the people of Skyloft could see the ineptitude, lying beneath the surface~

Maybe…maybe, the demon was right; Link had failed to find and protect Zelda. The one job he had been tasked with and he had gone and completely and utterly botched it. Now he was stuck here with the sadistic man, as punishment for his inability.

~ She is allowing you to stay here. She wants you to go through all this agony~

A tear rolled down; he had tried to save her, he had strove with all his might but had fallen short and…

~…your sweet Spirit Maiden has tossed you aside like a broken toy~

A tiny spark of hate for Zelda flared up in the boy's chest before it died back down. No. That wasn't like the Zelda he knew. She would never leave him with Ghirahim if she could help it…

~ If she loved you she would send someone after you~

The blonde's head jerked as a sneeze erupted from him; momentarily scattering the depressing thoughts. He tried to bury himself deeper in the cot in a vain attempt to warm his body without much success. Great. The last thing he needed was to catch cold, which would make any hope of escape even less likely. Not that he thought his chances were high to begin with; especially not right after having been caught, bested, and belittled by his captor. His lids drooped and he gazed at the threads that held his thin mattress together. He felt torn; his soul burned in a wish to get out and find Zelda but the result of his previous attempt weighed him down. Another sneeze caused him to smack his head against part of the wood holding the cot together. He winced but went silent as the sound of soft footsteps behind him alerted Link of the other man's presence.

"That sounded like it hurt, skychild." The demon remarked as he seated himself next to the boy "One wonders why on earth someone would willingly bash their head into things…" a grin flashed "If you wish pain on yourself all you have to do is tell me. I'll be more than delighted to oblige."

Link jumped when a hand rested on his back; immediately hating both himself for flinching when no damage was being done and the demon who chuckled at his response. He couldn't help but wonder if the man really didn't know what a sneeze was or if he had been mocking. Out of nowhere his stomach rumbled; he clenched his abdomen muscle in an effort to silence it but to no avail.

Ghirahim peered down at Link "You know it has been a while since you've eaten, however" he looked upward with a finger pressed to his chin "I have other plans for you today, besides it would be a shame to waste food. Perhaps later…if I remember of course." He repositioned so that one knee was between his captive's and his other was resting by the blonde's ribs. The demon placed a hand on each shackle, both of which soon disintegrated into the signature rhombus shapes. He forced Link's hands together; diamonds forming a manacle around them. The man licked his hostage's ear "I'm practically dying to hear your delicious screams again, Skychild.

The boy struggled with his bonds as he was pulled upward to his knees. Reaching a quick decision, he took a deep breath and threw his head backwards; smashing it into Ghirahim's face. He felt some satisfaction in the demon's cry as it reached his ears while he wriggled his legs from under his captor. He dropped to the floor then pushed off of it with his bound hands; making for the door. A dagger buried into his thigh, causing him to stumble, but it did not stop him.

A hiss of frustration escaped the demon's mouth when his dagger only slowed the boy. Eyes tightening with anger; he teleported in front of the hero. As soon as his feet made contact with the floor he lunged at his target.

Link registered the demon's change in position too late as his enemy's outstretched hands caught his shoulders; hurtling them both towards the floor. His blonde head cracked on the tile and the image of the snarling Ghirahim wove in and out until his vision cleared. The chestnut eyes above him were ablaze with anger and red blood stood out in sharp contrast to the pale skin surrounding it under the demon's nose. A drop of blood fell onto his face and he swallowed.

"You had better be prepared to repay my blood with yours, hero." The man stated then he stood; yanking his hostage up with him whom he promptly slammed against the wall, causing the blonde to lose consciousness. Ghirahim glared at his unconscious prisoner before slinging him up on his shoulder. He stalked the corridors of his castle aiming for the room that the hero had first been in. His mood was less than pleasant, it had been his thought that the boy's earlier capture would have made it clear that escape was impossible. Apparently he had presumed wrong. Normally any captives he had would be dead by now as he normally had no need to keep them alive after playing with them. Now though, he had someone he had to not only keep alive but turn to his side as well. The problem here was not his confidence in his ability to pull it off. The problem was that time was his enemy, Master would not wait forever, and this infernal child's spirit was turning out to be stronger than expected. The skychild was breaking; no doubt about it but it was taking longer than he had hoped. A smile twitched to life, there was always his favorite and last method he could resort to if he had to. An idea crossed through his mind and he switched directions towards a different room.

**peterandhook**

Coughing and sputtering, Link woke up as cold water dumped on him from above. He was going to wipe the water from his face but discovered that he was suspended in the air by shackles attached to his wrists. He tried to move his legs but discovered them to also be chained, presumably to the ground he couldn't see at the moment due to the pouring water. The downpour continued for a couple more minutes and then stopped. His eyes caught the sight of Ghirahim's hand falling from some sort of lever.

"Good morning, Skychild" the demon smiled as he walked towards his prey. His smile dissipated as he locked gazes with the smaller male "I'm afraid I'm going to have to make something very, very clear to you." He let out a dramatic sigh "To put it bluntly I've grown weary of your annoying attempts to escape." The red cape swirled as he turned his back to the hero "Now, I know that I could threaten you with pain but I think we both realize that I'm going to torture you no matter what. No, instead I will threaten you with…" He twirled back towards the blonde "pleasure." A chuckle sounded forth at the boy's obvious confusion and soon two fingers rested on the hero's belt while the other hand found the captive's shoulder "Allow me to explain, each time you make an effort to escape I will strip a layer of clothing off of your body." The fingers tugged on the belt "Starting with this…" the belt was released as the man gestured at Link's pants "and continuing until, well until nothing fabric-wise is left."

Blue eyes widened, the man couldn't be talking about what Link thought he was talking about…could he?

"And when nothing remains…" his tongue swirled around his pale lips "I will take what I most desire from you." With a snap of his fingers he disappeared.

The boy tried to swallow but couldn't, Ghirahim was going to… was going to… if he tried to run away and failed he would be… He let out a shaky breath…Oh goddess…

**I'm an evil person, eh? Also to be clear there will be NO lemons here just…suggestions but if people think I should change the T to an M let me know. Thanks for reading and remember to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mysticalgems: ****Gee look at all the compliments. *blushes* I don't know what else to say except for THANKS!**

**ShadowLyrics1: ****Ah yes mothers can be scary like that. I remember doing that to our computer all the time.**

**Guest1: ****Yes and no. Link (in my view) would never have those type of feelings for Ghirahim. While Ghirahim is a demon and does whatever he wants most the time including…er satisfying specific urges…Am I being clear or confusing? As for happy endings…wait and see.**

**Guest2: ****Ghirahim's last method for breaking Link is…well, to put it bluntly to rape him. He's giving the hero three chances until it happens (belt, pants, underwear…bang). **

**Rhia Winfree: ****I'm still deciding on whether he should or not. Your support means a lot.**

**Ok so this will not be changed to an M, I was just curious because I've seen other people's stories like this that are rated M and I didn't know if I should change this or not. **

Chapter 9

Chestnut eyes gazed down at the weapon; it wasn't as beautiful as a blade but then again, what could match the magnificence of a blade? His gloved hand wrapped around and coiled the black and red leather; fastening it to his belt. He hummed as he walked towards the room where the skychild was restrained. The door to the chamber flung open a few seconds before he reached it; when he entered blue eyes were fixated on him which then traveled down to the whip on his sash. When the boy met his gaze again the demon spoke "I do believe you owe me some of your blood." He made his way towards the boy and ran his hand along the back of the hero's shoulders and down the spine, enjoying the way the blonde's skin quivered under his touch. Stepping back he untied the whip and snapped it out to the side, laughing at his captive's reaction.

Link jumped and then scowled at the demon over his shoulder, trying not to show any fear. He kept his eyes locked on Ghirahim who was flexing the hand holding the whip. He narrowed his eyes when the pale man looked back into his and smiled. However, his eyes enlarged suddenly as the leather made sharp contact with the skin above his hips. He cut off any sound though, determined not to make any.

A corner of the demon's lips traveled upwards and he let go of a chuckle "Stubborn are we? No matter, by the end you will have satisfied my desire for your beautiful pain-filled screams." He tilted his head to the side "Oh, and may I suggest you turn your head, I wouldn't want to accidently make a mark on your face." When Link didn't make any move the man shrugged "Suit yourself, hero."

_CRACK!_

Link's body stiffened and relaxed; he let go of a heavy pained breath. He was about to make eye contact with the demon again when fire shot across his back as the whip flew another time. Fine, he'd face away from the psycho but he would make no sou… His body tensed and he hissed inwardly when the leather seared into his back again.

_CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

Each time the boy jerked the demon smiled. He sent the leather upwards parallel to the spine twice more before he coiled the whip and stepped towards his captive. He rested his hands on the blonde's shoulders and flicked his tongue out; lapping up blood until the back was cleaned of the red liquid. Moving back, he began to fling the lash once more.

_CRACK-CRACK! CRACK-CRACK!_

The pain that came with the whip began to intensify and each time it became harder to keep from screaming. Link began to breathe in time with the whip, inhaling sharply when it struck and exhaling deeply when it left. The snapping began to sound to him like a human heart beating and he couldn't help but wonder if it was his own. A particularly harsh strike caused him to let out a small scream before he clamped his mouth shut.

Smiling and increasing the power of his strikes, Ghirahim crooned "That's it skychild, scream for me."

Arching his back away, Link struggled to remain silent as the lashes tore deeper into his skin. He glanced over his shoulder to see how bad the damage was but the blood running down his skin obscured it. A ragged scream tore from his throat against his will when the leather struck the same part twice.

_CRACK-CRACK! CRACK-CRACK! CRACK-CRACK!_

He could hear the demon's laughter at his screams that now came with every blow, but he couldn't stop his cries of pain anymore.

"Poor Skychild, sent out on a task he wasn't suited for by people who didn't believe in him. Now punished for his efforts to save the spirit-maiden, a woman who made him believe she loved him only to be tossed aside. Scream Link; scream out your unmitigated hate for the goddess." Ghirahim purred as he struck with more force; smiling when he was answered with a very loud and long scream.

Time began to have no meaning; the only thing keeping it was the rhythm of the lashes across his back. The hero's head slumped forward; too tired now to scream and only jumping slightly at the whip though the stings burned as fierce as ever. Through the fog of pain he could hear a voice talking to him and with desperation he focused and held onto it; letting it carry him.

_She never loved you. Never. She only used you. Used you. You failed. Failed. It hurts doesn't it? Doesn't it?_

Link had to concede that yes it did hurt.

_Come with me Link, I can make the ache of your failure and her betrayal fall away._

In his mind's eye, Link saw a pale hand extended toward him in a gesture of the willingness to help. He brought his hand up but hesitated…something was wrong.

_Come, we are bound together by Fate's thread itself. Allow yourself to escape from the pain her Grace shackles to you. _

_Will the pain really go away? _Link asked the hand's owner, wishing it to be true.

_…__Eventually. _

Link was about to grasp the waiting hand but again was stopped by the feeling of wrongness that was still there. _"I can't"_ he told the voice.

_…__No, I suppose not. Not yet, anyways._

Tossing the whip aside Ghirahim stepped in front of the hero; taking in the weary and tear stained face. Reaching down he disintegrated the shackles around the boy's feet and then did the same with the ones around the hero's wrists. He caught the spent human and settled him down in a sitting position on the floor. Ghirahim smirked as his dark eyes caught sight of a slight change on the boy's marking. The middle triangle was no longer the color of the hero's skin but a light gray. Composing his face he lifted his captive's chin "I need to heal you, it might hurt, but I promise that it will be less painful than what Zelda has already done." So saying he rested his palms against Link's back and summoned the black diamonds, the resulting pained sound from the hero was less a scream than it was a yell. The demon let out a satisfied hum and hauled his captive to his feet then picked him up in his arms.

Link sagged in exhaustion from blood-loss and pain against the demon's chest. He could feel the coolness of the man's skin against his own hot body. Soon he was oblivious to the world around him.

A frown crossed Ghirahim's face as he carried the boy towards the previous room when he felt what felt like a tug in the back of his mind. Someone was trying to summon him. It certainly wasn't his master; it had the annoying feel of wholesomeness about it. His glower deepened when it came again with a little more force as he settled Link down on the cot, he sighed "And after I made such progress today too." He restrained one of the boy's wrists with a shackle and a bit of chain to the makeshift bed and transported a bowl of fruit and some water from elsewhere in the castle into existence on the floor. "Do me a favor child and feed yourself when you wake hmmm? Meanwhile I have to go see to a pest." He let out another dramatic sigh and evaporated into diamonds.

**peterandhook**

The sky was a shade of pink and orange as dawn broke over the Sealed Grounds. The young woman known as Impa had her eyes closed in concentration while sitting cross-legged in front of the Sealed Temple. Resting in the crook of her crossed legs lay a peculiar looking talisman; the lady who had passed it on to her had said it was known as Demon's Call, used for summoning a strong demon if the caller was strong enough herself. She had been warned that though it summoned a demon it did not offer the user control over said entity. Its dark shape had jagged edges and it looked somewhat like a piece of clay one had clenched in their fist. The blood covering the object confirmed that it had been clasped in the female's hand.

"That's a very old fashioned way to summon someone." Ghirahim remarked from where he was lounging on the temple's roof, seemingly studying his nails through his gloves.

The shiekah stood up calmly, but kept silent.

Ghirahim raised his head to look at her "I assume that you must have had some reason for calling me. I'd hate to think I came all the way here just to find you've grown daft from following her highness every…"

"I came to offer you a trade." the woman stated, breaking through the demon's words.

A smile graced Ghirahim's face as he sat up, dangling a leg off of the roofs edge "A trade? Whatever would you want to trade for?"

"You know."

"Ah, but for the sake of keeping things amusing let us pretend that I don't."

Her red eyes narrowed "Her Grace has asked me to bargain with you for the boy, Link."

"Is that so? Well, I'm afraid that the infernal summoning stone isn't going to be enough, annoying as it is to me that it is in Shiekah hands. No, you're going to have to proffer a good deal more than that."

Steeling herself the female replied "I'm prepared to offer you a body and soul in exchange for Link's."

"Now whomever could that be?" Jumping down he crossed over to her and bent his head to look into her eyes "Would it be you?"

Breathing deeply she stated "It would."

A chuckle emanated from him as he moved around behind her "Tempting." He rested his head on her slim shoulders and placed his hands on her hips; his left hand sliding forward and down until it reached the indent in front stopping just before her more private area "Tell me Sheikah, does this bargain include any use of you I wish?"

"It does." She answered, keeping her face impassive and staring straight ahead.

"Hmmm" he purred bringing his right hand up until it was under the small swell of her breast "To think that the first Sheikah to willingly submit to a demon would be you to this demon lord, is almost intoxicating." He breathed into her ear; enjoying the shivers it predictably evoked from her "Would the annoying stone be part of his deal as well?"

"Yes." She held back the urge to grab her dagger and slice the demon; Zelda had asked her to see if Link could be exchanged for the stone. Of course, the young girl didn't know that, Impa; recognizing that Ghirahim would never exchange Link for just a summoning stone had prepared to offer her own soul.

"Very enticing, however…" he teleported back to the temple's roof "I'm afraid that it won't do. You see, I've grown awfully fond of the little skychild and I couldn't bear to be parted with him, unless of course…" he reappeared in front of the woman, all traces of humor gone and his expression dead serious "You were to offer the spirit maiden instead."

"Never!" she snarled allowing herself to finally draw her dagger.

Disappearing before he received a slice to his person, the demon chuckled from his rooftop perch "I thought not. No dear Sheikah, not even for your body and soul will I give up the would-be hero. So unless there was something else you wished to discuss, I'll take my leave, your presence is starting to annoy me." When the female remained silent, Ghirahim bowed to her mockingly before vanishing.

**Remember to review! Thanks for reading! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Mysticalgems:****If you think about it hasn't one of them already met with a terrible fate (wink wink nudge nudge) again as for the end you'll have to wait and see.**

**Rhia Winfree: ****I'm glad you liked it, here's another.**

**Guess what guys it hasn't even been a week yet and another chapter is done, this story feels like its writing itself to be honest. Fun fact that I just discovered…yesterday, in the first two fights with Ghirahim if you keep your sword and shield away he will literally backhand you to death with each blow taking a full heart. Also in the second fight if you just have your shield up occasionally he'll flick his hair out of the way. Okay now you can read…if you haven't just ignored this. Lol. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Pain woke the hero up from his sleep and at first he thought it was the demon but soon realized that it wasn't an external source; it was his head which was throbbing and felt like someone was playing a drum in it. Slowly opening his heavy eyelids, Link gazed at the ceiling above him which was switching from in and out of focus. He blinked and then rubbed his eyes; trying to fix his vision…Wait a minute. He could rub his eyes. Bringing his hands away from his face he gazed at his wrists, only one had a manacle on and it had about five feet of chain. He glanced around the room for any sign of Ghirahim and when everything appeared to be clear; he sat up. A bout of vertigo washed over him but he ignored it. Catching sight of a bowl of fruit he carefully lowered himself down to the floor and began to eat; wincing at the soreness of his throat when he swallowed. He sighed inwardly as he started on a pear; his wet body and rough treatment had finally resulted with a cold. "Congratulations." He murmured, echoing what Zelda would have said before harassing him to go to bed. Zelda…

_~…a woman who made him believe she loved him only to be tossed aside~_

Unbidden the memory of her pushing him off of Skyloft the day of the ceremony played through his mind. She hadn't listened to him when he told her he couldn't sense his loftwing. She had almost killed him. His fist tightened; reducing the pear in it to mush. How dare she shove him off?! How dare she not listen?!

_~She never loved you~_

The sound of his own feral snarl of rage brought Link back to his senses. Numbly his hand opened and the ruined fruit dropped to the floor. He let out a breath slowly, and looked down at his shackled wrist. He had to get out of here. Away from the demon who was turning him against his best friend. Thinking, he picked the pear back up and glanced at the manacle. A chill went down his spine as more of Ghirahim's words echoed in his memory.

_~Each time you make an effort to escape I will strip a layer of clothing off of your body…when nothing remains I will take what I most desire from you~_

Fighting down his fear, Link started to rub the slick fruit against the metal.

**peterandhook:warning warning warning! Very pg13 up ahead!**

The sound of chains jingling and Link grunting in effort reached Ghirahim's ears as he was about to open the door. A flash of irritation crossed his face only to be replaced with a smile. _"So be it."_ He clicked his fingers and teleported into the room a couple paces behind the hero who hadn't noticed his arrival. His brown eyes caught the sight of smashed fruit on the manacle causing him to grin as he continued to watch as the boy struggled. Quietly the demon walked towards the boy and then lightly tapped on his shoulder.

Link spun his eyes wide with horror as the realization of what was to come fell on him at the sight of the demon lord.

The man chuckled "I warned you Skychild. Yet here you are trying to escape, and wasting food in the process. Tsk shame on you." He snapped his fingers and the chain binding Link shortened, dragging the hero with it until he was effectively chained straight to the cot. "It appears that now I get to fulfill my earlier promise." He knelt down and stared straight into the hero's eyes before backhanding the boy's face.

Spitting out blood and dizzy, Link felt his body roughly get thrown across the cot; his breath getting knocked out as his back made sharp contact with the wood beneath the thin mattress.

After shackling the other hand, Ghirahim made his way down to the boy's feet, forming irons around them as well. He then lay atop the hero, waiting for him to meet his gaze. "You know what Skychild? I've just realized that while I said I would only take away your belt this time, I never said that I wouldn't DO anything else."

"No." Link breathed, his throat constricting.

Ghirahim licked his lips and slid his body downwards until his face was opposite the boy's belt. He lifted his head and gazed fondly at the terror in the hero's eyes "I've just had another epiphany, boy, how can I possibly take your belt off if my hands are chained too?"

Jaw hanging open, Link stared in disbelief as diamond covered manacles formed around the demon's hands and chained them to the sides of the cot.

The demon's tongue flicked out as he answered his own question, purring happily "With my mouth."

Link struggled against his bonds as he felt the demon's hot breath against his pants "Stop!" he cried in vain as the long tongue slithered across the skin above his waistline. However his protest was only answered with a chuckle as the wet muscle continued to move back and forth; causing him to grit his teeth as he tried his best to ignore it.

Humming with satisfaction, Ghirahim lightly grazed the skin above the waistline with his teeth; enjoying the way the hero jumped. Slowly he made his way to the middle of the metal part of the belt and began to undo the leather with his teeth.

Shaking, Link felt the fastening come undone; he swallowed and tried to keep himself from hyperventilating as he felt the belt start to slide around his hips.

Tossing the strap aside and disintegrating his manacles; the man slid himself back to where he was eye to eye with the hero. He rested his hands on the boy's hips and began rubbing in circles with his thumbs "Skychild, I must admit that it is becoming harder for me to restrain myself. Indeed, even now I'm practically shaking as I prevent myself from easing the burning in my loins. So I offer you a choice; I can either continue to amuse myself down here…" he tightened both hands and then relaxed them "…or you will allow me to kiss you."

Link stared at the demon; shocked and horrified.

"Hmmm, very well then." he started to ease back into his earlier position.

"Wait!" Link shouted, hands fisting and tugging at their bonds. When chestnut eyes met his he swallowed, he had absolutely no desire to kiss the demon but he also didn't want to find out what his captor intended for his…downstairs region, the hard way.

"I'm waiting."

Taking in a shaky breath Link started to say something but couldn't; he cleared his throat, wincing inwardly at its soreness and tried again "Please don't…not down… don't."

"I can't understand you, Skychild. Perhaps if you told me what it is you want me to do as an alternative?"

The hero exhaled loudly, attempting to steady himself and failing "K-Ki…Kiss me" he finally managed to utter; hating both himself and the demon.

Ghirahim smiled and licked the shell of Link's ear. He rested his nose on the boy's while stroking the blonde hair "If you insist." He brought his head away to gaze into the hero's beautiful frightened eyes before he smashed his mouth against his captive's.

Visions and feelings assailed his mind as his mouth was assaulted by the demon; whirling around and around his brain. Zelda pushing him off, pain from the torture, anger, the feeling of inescapable failure, loneliness, all of it spun around in dizzying patterns. The only thing connecting all of these things was whispered words:

_~Zelda is the cause of all this. If it weren't for her you wouldn't be going through all this agony. Rid yourself of her, be free. ~_

The demon pulled away breaking the kiss. He studied the hero as he caressed the boy's cheek; waiting for the hero to wake from his no doubt disorienting trance. When blue eyes glazed with confusion finally found his the man spoke "Was it not breathtaking, Skychild?" He cocked his head to one side "Oh, but I wonder, what would the spirit maiden think of you for kissing a demon?"

Snarling, Link sat up as much as his constraints and Ghirahim would allow "Leave her out of this!"

Ignoring the hero, Ghirahim continued on "Then again, its not like she ever really cared for you in the first place. In fact, Skychild, I just had that confirmed earlier today. The servant of the goddess…what was that twig's name again, ah yes Impa, and I met and discussed the subject of your release at length."

Link lay there, stock still, not daring to speak.

"Unfortunately, neither the Shiekah nor her master were willing to offer me anything of value for your freedom. Pitiful really, almost as though the goddess only tried to clear her conscience."

"That isn't true." The hero growled.

Smirking, Ghirahim rested his forehead on the blonde's "Then why are you still here?" Snapping his fingers the demon vanished.

Staring up at the ceiling, Link closed his eyes; tears starting to spill over. As a salty drop crossed over his marking, the middle triangle's pale gray color shifted to black.

**I really hope that the writing up above didn't scare anybody off and if it did…Sorry but this story is already mostly planned out in my head and that was a part of it. Anyways thank you all for reading and a big "THANK YOU!" again. Remember to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**mysticalgems: ****I think I scared most of my readers…except for you, that is. Lol and yes Ghirahim is such a badass.**

**I really should've been working on homework but nope, this story kept invading my mind as I was trying to focus on OChem. Enjoy guys! Oh and this one's not super pg13 like the last chapter but still has its moments, so I guess a bit of a warning is in order…that was it you may all read now.**

Chapter 11

The blonde's head was throbbing and his throat ached as if someone had reached in clawed the tissue inside. Not only that but the fact that he was both shivering and sweating clued him in to the fact he had a fever and more than a cold. Link closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep, to get away from here even if for a few blissful moments; however, sleep would not come. The demon's torturous words rang through his ears over and over

_~ Unfortunately, neither the Shiekah nor her master were willing to offer me anything of value for your freedom~_

While Link didn't know what a Shiekah was he had no doubt about who 'her master' was. Zelda. Although why Ghirahim was referring to her as 'the Goddess' was beyond him. What he did know was that no one was coming to rescue him. Not Zelda. Not whoever this Impa was. Nobody. The only way he could get out of here was if he got himself out. A shudder ran through him, he could still feel the pale man's tongue running across his abdomen too close to his more private area. There was no way he was going to attempt to escape any time soon.

A coughing fit erupted from the boy, tearing his lungs with what felt like sharp knives. He wished he could curl up to ease the aching in his chest but his chains prevented it. When it stopped he sighed mentally, not wanting to stir up another spasm, longing for a cup of water to ease his burning throat. A part of him wanted Ghirahim to come back so he could ask him for some; but the other, and probably more sensible, half of him told him he was being an idiot. The demon would probably thrive off watching him suffer. Speaking of Ghirahim, the boy hadn't seen him for a while, not that he was complaining. A sneeze broke from his mouth that quickly turned into more coughing. As his lungs constricted he felt a pair of eyes on him _"Speak of the devil" _but couldn't open his own as his body continued to spasm from trying to get rid of who knew what. When it finally stopped he found chestnut eyes right in front of his face, the orbs full of curiosity.

"What in Hylia's cursed name were you doing, Skychild?" the pale man asked his head cocked to one side.

_"__Goddess, he really doesn't know!"_ Link thought, amazed as he took in the demon's baffled expression. Swallowing down a tickle in his throat that ultimately made the decision for him; the boy attempted to speak, his voice hoarse and scratchy "P-please, water?"

A pale eyebrow raised and the corner of his lips twitched upwards "Ah but skychild, I offered you water earlier and when I came back I found you trying to escape." He brushed the hero's hair out of his face, pausing when through his glove he could feel heat radiating off the boy "Intriguing." He muttered pulling off a glove and touching the boy's forehead which was burning; he glanced into blue eyes "I was not aware that humans began to burn if not given enough water." A wicked smile "I cannot help but wonder what happens when a human's body becomes too hot." He chuckled as he replaced his glove "Ah, but perhaps I'll find out another time. As for your obtaining water, I don't see any reason why not."

Link's eyes lit up with disbelief but narrowed again as the demon continued speaking.

"However, you must first answer a question for me. What happens to a triangle when another triangle attaches to the bottom?"

Link had no idea what the other male was talking about and hoped sincerely it wasn't some type of sexual innuendo. He shook his head not wanting to speak and trigger more coughing.

"Do not worry Skychild, someday you will know the answer. As for the water…" His fingers snapped and a fine diamond patterned chalice materialized in his open palm. He held it front of the hero's face mockingly, deliberately spilling a few droplets on Link's face so he could lean down and lick them off, purring "How clumsy of me."

Tilting his head away Link couldn't help but wonder why a good sneeze couldn't happen now. After the tongue left, the boy shimmied himself as much as he could into an upright position, which admittedly wasn't much; he jangled his chains meaningfully.

The demon scoffed, amused "Oh no boy, that wouldn't be half as much fun." He let the goblet disintegrate as he slid himself on the bed next to the hero. Carefully lifting his captive, who stiffened with surprise, Ghirahim slipped underneath; placing a hand on the boy's chest. He licked his lips delightedly as he felt the younger male's heartbeat speed up "Relax Skychild."

Link tried his hardest to resist the itch in his throat the movement had somehow caused but lost. His face reddened both from coughing and from the fact that, due to the tight clothing the man wore, he could feel almost every part of the demon's cool body underneath him. Including his…thing, which the boy was inadvertently pressing against as his lungs protested. When it passed he became aware of the demon twirling his bangs around a finger.

Smiling as the boy tried in vain to take his weight off of him; Ghirahim tilted his hostage's head back and brought the cup to his lips. An eyebrow rose as he noticed the slow and careful way the boy swallowed, almost as if the act pained him. Then again humans were so pitifully fragile, perhaps the absence of water was the cause for this in addition to the boy's increased temperature. A start of a memory stirred up in the demon's mind but blew away like a leaf in the wind.

The man let out a breath of air then chuckled when the hero suddenly pressed down on him as the blonde began to cough again "Careful hero, you're exciting me, which in our current position is probably not the best idea for you." He licked his captive's ear "Not that I mind, quite the opposite." A frown crossed the demon's face though when the hero finished; the boy's lungs under his hand had rattled as the boy drew in a shuddering breath. Almost akin to the rattles he'd felt so many times before after killing or severely injuring his prisoners. Perhaps some mercy in this situation would be best "Tell me, if I leave a pitcher of water and extend your chain, will you try to escape again?"

Link shook his head no, at this moment he didn't think he could even stand without tipping over.

"Hmmm," Ghirahim hooked the boy's trousers with his thumb and started rubbing the fabric with his fingers "I don't think I need to tell you what will happen if you do, do I?" After the blonde shook his head again, a bit more vehemently, the demon let go "Good, then I bid you a pleasant night, Skychild."

Link let out a puff of air as his back hit the mattress when the demon teleported away; relieved that it didn't set off another series of coughs. Glancing around, he saw a jug of water and cup on the floor. He also noticed that, true to his word, the demon lord had extended the chains on his wrists and had even disintegrated the bonds on his feet. Exhausted Link curled up into a fetal position and was finally able to fall asleep.

**I think I have a love/hate relationship with this chapter. I love parts of it at the same time that I don't. Ah well, such is how writing goes. Anywho remember to review, and thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**mysticalgems: ****Ew. I'm glad that I'm done with all my math classes…as for Ochem I'm probably going to have to retake it, sigh.**

**ShadowLyrics1: ****Your favorite? Really? Thanks! **

**SaraTheAngelic: ****Well thank you, its always gratifying to hear readers say when you have a character's personality right.**

**Sorry sorry sorry that its been so long between this and the last update. I blame it solely on school…and procrastination…and illness. Its up now though so read my readers, read like the reading readers you are!**

Chapter 12

A throbbing, almost akin to a heartbeat, roused the demon lord from his sleep. He lay in his ornate bed, eyes still closed, trying to pinpoint it. Groggily the realization that it was emanating from his skull came to him. Ghirahim brought a hand up to his head, searching for a reason as to why it ached. He hadn't been using magic strenuously nor had he been in any fights, recently that is, where it could have been injured. After still blanking on the cause, he slowly opened his eyes; gazing at the ornate canopy above him. Sighing, he swung his legs out over the side of the bed and stood up. An extreme bout of dizziness went through him; causing him to curse and go down to one knee. His mind raced furiously, attempting to come up with some solution to these strange symptoms. However, the only thing that seemed to fit was blood loss, which obviously wasn't the case. Carefully regaining his feet, the demon sighed, whatever this was it held next to no importance when he had a hero to turn and the spirit maiden to find. He smiled wryly; after all it wasn't as if he hadn't ever experienced pain before. Speaking of the skychild, Master would surely wish to know about his progress. Firstly, however, the demon planned to double-check on the boy; just to make sure he wasn't trying anything, of course. His smile darkened before he teleported; he rather hoped the hero was.

Soon after the demon's feet hit the cold tile, his knees and his left palm followed suit. His right hand clutched at his head which was throbbing, no, pulsating with intense agony. Hissing in pain he stood; eyes narrowing and darting towards where the boy lay; a snarl starting to form on his face as he imagined his captive's amusement. Chestnut eyes softened and a smile replaced the scowl; the blonde's eyes were closed in sleep. Crossing over, Ghirahim seated himself on the edge of the bed "Skychild?" he whispered softly, leaning towards the hero's ear imagining with some glee how the skyloftian would react to his proximity. "Skychild?" he murmured a little louder; lightly tapping the boy's cheek. Pale eyebrows drew together and he smacked the blonde's cheek "Skychild?!" Snarling, he shook the boy "Link!"

No response.

The demon felt a shot of alarm go through him and he dropped an ear to the boy's chest; sighing in relief as he was met with a heartbeat. His mouth sloped into a frown, while the heartbeat was there, the rhythm was too fast and the blonde's lungs rattled with each breath. He became aware of the elevated heat against the side of his face and knit his brow in confusion _"What in Hylia's…?" _ Lifting his head, Ghirahim caught sight of sweat plastering down the blonde hair and licked his lips in thought. _"As much as I am loath to admit, this is something far beyond my ken…" _He rubbed his aching head; sighing in annoyance at it while he gazed at his captive. _"At least I didn't kill him, my master would not have been pleased at the wasted time…Time... Master would know, He's been among humans far longer than have I."_ immediately he snapped his fingers.

A couple feet away from the sealed spike, Ghirahim landed on his back; gasping as the breath was knocked out of him. When it finally returned he inhaled only to start making the strange barking noises the skychild had made the day before. Lungs still protesting he turned on his side until it ceased. He lay there for a minute, snarling at the indignity of it all, waiting for some energy to return as he stared at the stone in the ground. Painstakingly the demon regained his feet and, ignoring the pounding in his head, made his way to the engraved pillar. When he reached it he collapsed to his knees, summoned a dagger which he then sliced his hand with, and placed it to the ground _"Master?"_

**_"_****_Yes, my slave?"_**

_"__Master, I come with questions concerning the hero." _When there was waiting silence the demon lord continued _"There is something wrong with the skychild, milord. He makes strange bark-like sounds, his heartbeat is an irregular rhythm and his lungs shudder as though they were burdened. His skin burns and he seems to feel pain when swallowing. At this very moment he lies unconscious; Master," _Ghirahim bowed his head to the ground _"I beg your guidance in this matter." _Deep, rumbling laughter caught the demon lord by surprise and he lifted his head from the grass.

**_"_****_The many millennia have stolen some of your memories about humans, Ghirahim. These creatures, these pitiful beings are susceptible to many things. One of them being sickness, which the hero, Link, has fallen to… And apparently you as well, slave"._**

Ghirahim's body curled inward as he coughed _"Sickness? As in 'sick with anger'? I thought that was just an expression Milord."_

**_"_****_Hmmm your memory loss in this area is proving to be a nuisance. Allow me to remind you."_**

Body stiffening, Ghirahim's eyes rolled back in his head as pictures and memories were shoved into his mind by Demise. Some of the memories he recognized as his own experiences, while others were foreign to him. When the Demon King retreated, the demon lord found himself lying face down on the ground, shivering, sweating and coughing. _"Th-Thank you Master." _he panted as he attempted to rise; glowering at the shakiness of his limbs. _"Master, if I may, in my current unseemly condition I am of hardly any use to you. However, if you were to withdraw the illness from me…" _he left the sentence hanging.

**_"_****_No. Suffer from this as punishment for your forgetfulness." _**

Ghirahim bowed his head _"An it please thee, milord. Curiosity question Master, when you were restoring my memories did you happen to see the more recent ones concerning the Skychild?"_

**_"_****_I did. Now, go see that the hero doesn't die before you are finished with him."_**

Ghirahim smiled and bowed deeply from where he knelt _"Of course, Demon of Demons." _He took a breath to steady himself then teleported away.

**peterandhook**

To Link it felt as though he was falling, falling down a pit with no end. He jerked in his sickness induced sleep, chains clinking together as he strived to fight off the demons in his mind.

_The boy clothed in green walks hand in hand with a girl with golden hair, a emerald forest surrounding them. He is happy. She stops and looks at him before going on her toes to kiss him. He smiles into the kiss and closes his eyes. When he reopens them the girl has been replaced by a pale man with dark eyes and a menacing smile. He reels backward; the scenery around him going from the color of the forest to black. Glaring, the hero reaches back for his sword only to grasp empty air; he looks behind him to see a vacant space where his blade should have been. Quickly he spins back to face the demon, who only smiles deeper. As Link readies his hands in a fighting stance he discovers chains about them; looking up he takes in the fact that the pale man is now stalking towards him. He struggles with his bonds, which have begun to pull him to a spread eagle position, but to no avail. The demon is getting closer to him but try as he might he remains shackled. Soon the white clothed entity is in front of him and carefully pulls from his sash a whip that had, up until now, been concealed. Blue eyes shut preparing for pain._

White-clothed feet landed a couple paces away from the sick hero, their owner stumbling forward and grasping the edge of the cot. Breathing heavily, Ghirahim turned his head towards his captive. It was obvious that the boy would need to be moved out of here, it was far too cold in this room. A wry smile crossed the demon's face, in all of his huge castle there was not one guest room…well, ones that weren't used for torture anyways. The skychild would have to be moved to his own private quarters. The demon let out a small laugh _"He is sure to enjoy that when he comes to."_ Inhaling, he leaned down and wrapped himself around the hero then clicked his fingers.

Ghirahim felt his and the boy's body land on the soft surface of his bed but couldn't do anything about it as his lungs began to protest. When it finished he groaned and lay back on the pillows. He slid his gaze to the hero and, growling as he lifted himself up and off the bed, he placed a hand to the blonde's forehead. The boy was still hot to the touch, not surprisingly. Summoning a bowl of lukewarm water and a rag, the demon shot out a hand to grab the bedpost to steady himself as he was rewarded with lightheadedness. Using magic certainly wasn't helping his own condition. He eyed the skyloftian's remaining clothes, as he dipped the cloth in the water, removing them would certainly help to lower the boy's temperature. A chuckle escaping his pale lips, he shook his head, if he stripped off those last bits of cloth, ill or not, he wouldn't be able to restrain himself, especially not with the boy on his own bed. A smile still lingering on his mouth, the demon began to wipe the wet cloth across the heated skin.

_Blue eyes shut preparing for pain. When nothing comes he slowly opens them to find the demon holding the whip, still coiled, to the side. A delicate hand reaches out from behind the man and wraps around the leather, then slowly the hand's owner emerges into the hero's sight. Link gasps "Zelda!"…but she isn't smiling to see him or crying or anything. The look she gives him is that of stone, cold and uncaring. Gradually she uncoils the whip, then after gazing straight into his eyes, sends the leather sailing across his skin. His body arches and he lets out an agonized cry, when he relaxes he notices that the demon has moved to his left side. Again the whip bites into him. Ghirahim whispers into his ear "Here you stand, helpless and left for dead by those you thought cared."_

Ghirahim paused as he was wiping down the hero's face when a change in the boy's marking caught his eye. The lower black triangle's point was now below the golden triangle's bottom line. A feral grin spread across his features as he took in the beautiful alteration. _"So, the skychild's own mind is turning him. What a rather fortunate turn of events." _ He flattened his hand against the boy's forehead and satisfied that the hero's temperature was low enough, he placed the bowl and the rag on the floor. Carefully, he tucked the skyloftian under the covers then crawled under them himself. He chuckled at the irony, Link was in bed with him but he had no energy to do anything about it. He played with the hero's bangs _"Already more than halfway to your other more glorious potential, skychild." _

**And that's where I'm going to stop for now, sorry its been soooo long but you know school and all that. I don't know when I'll update again because finals are in a couple of weeks. Hopefully around the beginning of next year. Fun fact: where Ghirahim asks his master a "curiosity question" is actually influenced by how I normally would ask my professor a question i.e Curiosity question, do all vertebrates have seizures? I guess you could say I sorta see myself as a Ghirahim and my professor as Demise…Sorta. Okay now that I've bored/scared all of you, thanks so much for reading. Remember to review, it really does motivate me to write fast. THANKS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**ShadowLyrics1: ****…****popcorn?...Did you make me any?**

**mysticalgems: ****Blech is it math? Here have a somewhat pg13 chapter to make you happy.**

**Doopliss****: I think I can live with interesting. Link?...probably my own morals and the world's. But you know like Ghirahim I'd do almost anything for him. I could explain more if you want but I don't want to bore you or keep you from another interesting chapter.**

**Ummm, pg13 warning for Link's dream…sometimes I think I'm pushing the line a little bit. Lol.**

Chapter 13

Cold water was wrung out of the rag before it was placed upon the hero's forehead, causing the blonde to stir in his sleep. Slowly blue eyes opened and tried to take in their surroundings but everything was blurred and the only thing he could make out was a pale figure sitting in front of him "Zelda?" he whispered.

A soft chortle, followed by coughing, sounded from the white blur "Hah, hardly. The real question is whether or not that knowledge offers you comfort or distress?"

Link had the feeling that the figure was staring at him intensely, waiting for his answer. He searched his mind trying to come up with one but was only met with confused thoughts "I…I don't know." He finally replied tiredly, his eyelids beginning to droop.

"Hmmm, no matter; as it is skychild I believe it would be in your best interest to rest."

The boy tried to resist sleep but hands began stroking his cheek, their owner whispering "Close your eyes**.**" And close them he did.

The demon lord shook his head "Humans, pitiful." A coughing fit made him clutch at his sides, his head going down and hair swinging forward to cover his face. "_You're not doing that well yourself_." said a small self-mocking voice inside him. Breathing slowly and scowling at that pesky thought, Ghirahim regained his earlier sitting position. Glancing over at the hero, who had started making small noises, he couldn't help but wonder what it was the boy saw when he slept.

_Lazily, he glides his loftwing back to Skyloft, Zelda by his side; both of them euphoric in their success in finding and rescuing his bird. Link jumps off his feathered friend and goes to offer his human one a hand down; however, she is not there. He glances around and wonders if she is trying to prank him. His eyes, as they scan, meet eye to eye with those of her father. The day shifts to night as Gaepora silently hands him a blue blade that glows with a holy light._

_"__I don't know what dangers you may have to face, Link. Especially..."_

_As the headmaster speaks, Link's vision goes cloudy and his hearing warps. Gaepora's strong, yet comforting, voice melts into a voice reminiscent of silk but also carries a sharp undertone of danger "…down here." _

_Gradually the boy's sight returns and he lets go a gasp of fear. Straddling him is the demon lord who has his hands placed at the boy's hips. He cringes as he is licked on the cheek; he tries to push the demon off but discovers his hands are bound together above his head. Seeing the man come forward to kiss him he twists his head to the side and sees a familiar figure watching "Zelda!"_

_She does nothing._

_Link breathes in sharply as he feels his trousers and undercloth begin to slide down and looks up into smug brown eyes. ~She never loved you~_

_He flings his gaze back towards her "Zelda! Please! Please help me!" his cries are filled with desperation, his body writhing as he feels his hem slip lower "ZELDA PLEASE!"_

_Still she does nothing. _

_~ She is allowing you to stay here. She wants you to go through all this…~ _

_Link shudders as he feels his clothing depart completely and brings his terrified eyes to meet those of the demon, who smiles and licks his lips. He fists his hands and pulls at the bonds to no avail as he screams at her "ZELDA! PLEASE! HE'S GOING TO…" his cries are cut off as Ghirahim covers his mouth with his own._

_She moves, but backwards into the shadow, until finally she disappears from sight._

_Tears roll down his face as his body is ravaged by the demon who whispers into his ear ~Your sweet spirit maiden has tossed you aside like a broken toy~ _

Blue eyes snapped open, full of fear and confusion, their owner breathing hard as the memory of the dream lingered in his mind. Slowly Link regained control of himself and glanced around in surprise as it came to him that he was in a bed. Glancing up, he froze as a familiar sight caught his eye. Ghirahim was reclining in an ornate chair…reading? Something must have alerted him to Link's present state of consciousness because he looked up, smiled and set his book aside.

"Well, well, it appears you are awake, Skychild. Although, whether or not you are truly lucid remains to be seen." Rising from his seat he made his way over to the hero "Then again, it is rather hard to tell with you humans."

Link shrank back from the man as he approached, earning him a raised eyebrow from the demon.

"Ah, so you are coherent." Ghirahim sat on the edge of the bed, watching with great amusement as the hero tried to distance himself but failed due to his weakness. "Skychild, you wound me, I thought my presence would just fill your heart with rainbows." Reaching over, with a lip curling upwards in entertained glee as the boy flinched, he placed a hand under the blonde's bangs "Hmmmm, still too warm, hero, but not as unimaginably as before." Standing the man crossed the room and grabbed a pitcher of water and a glass "I imagine you must be quite parched."

It was when the demon mentioned it that Link realized that he was thirsty. When the glass was pressed to his lips and a hand slid under his head, he drank. Although he swallowed the cool liquid gratefully, Link kept his gaze pinned on the demon lord. As he stared he noticed something…odd. The pale man had beads of sweat on his own forehead and lines of exhaustion were present under the purple-shaded eyes. Without really thinking about it he asked "What's wrong with you?"

The question caught the flamboyant man off-guard as he was placing the cup on the floor "I do beg your pardon, skychild?" He straightened and stared at the boy, an incredulous look on his face.

It came to Link in a sharp moment of clarity and a small smile spread on his tired face "You kissed me." He closed his eyes and let out a small laugh, Ghirahim had kissed him when he was sick and so contracted the disease himself. Though his eyes were shut, he was aware of the scowl upon the demon's face but didn't care. The fact that he had, in some small way, got back at his self-aggrandizing captor for what had been done to him offered him a sense of elation. "Serves your pompous ass right" he whispered. A hand suddenly slashing across his cheek caused his eyes to snap open and stare into those of his enemy.

"Careful, hero, it isn't wise to agitate one who can tear you apart with next to no effort." Ghirahim hissed, a snarl on his face. Slowly his sneer receded until it was replaced with a wry smile; he leaned forward and gently dipped a finger into a drop of blood that had formed from the cuts he had made. He held his hand up and watched as the red liquid meandered towards his palm "Not wise at all." He flicked his gaze towards the hero, who was now very obviously fighting sleep to continue watching him. Licking the blood off his hand, Ghirahim reached over and began to stroke the blonde's face, lulling the owner into sleep "I can reprimand you later, sleep skychild."

His eyelids were heavy and, though he fought against it, he could feel himself being pulled back under the dark covers of sleep. The last thing he saw were brown eyes watching him smugly and pale lips moving in silent laughter.

**Thanks so much for reading and remember to leave a review. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**mysticalgems: ****yeah I figured you'd like it. Thanks a bunch by the way for helping with the reviews mess.**

**Doopliss: ****Oops, I just realized that my response to your last review could be taken as me being rude. Apologies, I'm a self-mocking person and that's what I was doing. As for other sick-ghirahim stories I'd check out "Sick With Anger" although to be honest sometimes the characters get a little ooc for my taste. Now for the important thing…how on earth did you know I like dragonflies?! *checks personal profile* it isn't here…you must be magic.**

**JSMac: ****Yes, punctuation has almost always been my worst enemy but I do try my best and someday I'll go back and edit. YES! I always love it when readers say that I have characters down, especially if its someone as awesome as Ghirahim. **

**Ok, so to be honest this chapter, while it has main story points, is almost all PG13. No I mean PG13. So if any readers want a less intense version, please PM me and I will send you the basic story info without the…er dicey bits. Starts a bit slow but it gets better. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Ghirahim waited until the boy had completely dropped off to sleep before he allowed himself to give into his dizziness and collapse in the chair. He could feel the uncomfortable heat of his own body, now the same temperature of a normal human's. Knowing he had to lower it, he inhaled and snapped his fingers; a tub full of cool water appearing in the middle of the room. Clutching his head as it was assailed by sharp pains, and muttering foul words, the demon lowered himself to the floor. Opting for the more mundane way, he stripped off his tight clothing. His pale form sunk into the clear surface, shivering as the chilly water met his skin. Perhaps triggered by the cold contact, his chest heaved as his lungs decided to try and rid themselves of only Hylia knew what. When it finished he lay back against the rim, his dark eyes watching the hero. Elation spread through the demon, the boy was almost to the point of no return. Almost ready to embrace the darkness and discard the light. Not quite of course, but extremely near. All the skychild needed was another shove, so to speak, to put him right on the edge of the abyss. And then… His eyes closed with a small smile spreading across his face. Quietly, so as to not disturb the object of his ruminations, Ghirahim began to hum.

A quarter of an hour slipped by and it was the jerk with which the skychild woke that made Ghirahim aware of his captive's wakefulness. "Awake already, skychild?" Pushing off the ledge of the tub he sat with one arm propped on a knee, "Of course" he twisted that arm so that palm was facing up "I have no doubt in my mind that your apparent rapid healing is due to my fabulous skills as a physician."

Link was ignoring the demon and was instead shivering, still trying to recover from the aftereffects of the dream. His eyes stared to the side and focused on the floor. He could still feel the wounds that had been inflicted on him in the nightmare.

Ghirahim took in the boy's state and a corner of his mouth lifted, the blonde obviously was in a lot of emotional turmoil. Perfect. He stood up and exited the tub, then began towards the other male, his movements reminiscent of a great white cat stalking its prey.

It was only when Link recognized movement in his peripheral vision that he looked over at his enemy. He inhaled sharply, the breath catching in his chest. Ghirahim was naked.

A wide grin "Stunning am I not, skychild?" he asked, his arms outstretched as he stalked forward.

Quickly, Link tore his gaze away from the pale man, concentrating instead on the pillow next to him. However, a pale hand took hold of his face and directed it back towards its owner. Blue eyes flickered downward of their own volition before he forced them to stare back into chestnut ones.

"Amusing." He slipped his hand from the hero's face and placed it on the boy's wrist with his other hand pinning the remaining wrist in a likewise manner. He placed himself on the bed "You know, I do believe I owe you a reprimand." He forced the blonde's hands up over his head; staring deeply into the azure eyes "Luckily for you I've decided to let the punishment fit the crime." He made it so that his left hand was constraining both of the boy's wrists and placed his right on the boy's chest. Leaning forward he whispered "Humiliation with humiliation."

Link felt the panic hit him and he began to shiver much like he had when he had first woken up.

"Shhh easy, Skychild." Ghirahim crooned and began stroking the hero's right cheek "I promise I won't hurt you…This time." After pulling the blankets away he placed his middle finger at the bottom of the boy's throat. Slowly he began to trace down the sternum and then around the right ribcage. Circling back up to repeat the process again but this time outlining the left ribcage he murmured "Why do you tremble so, skychild?" He brought his fingers up and began to stroke the outline of the boy's left ear "Is it because you feel so very, very alone? Indeed, cast adrift in a sea where it becomes hard to find what is right and what is wrong?" Leaning down he lightly licked the indent under Link's bottom lip "I must admit I am surprised, after all you have gone through, that you still struggle…" His hand meandered down the boy's torso, stopping a hand's-breadth from the hip but still caressing the skin "…when it would be far easier to give in and accept what you know is truth."

Breathing heavily, Link swallowed, eyes still locked with the demon's "The truth?" His breath hitched when the demon's finger traced across his abdomen.

Lifting himself so he was on the bed but balancing over the boy, the demon hummed "Hmmm, the reality of your situation, Link. Abandoned and practically forgotten by one who you used to care for. Left to the devices of.." Ghirahim chuckled self mockingly "…a demon, with nary a second of remorse from…her, that Goddess you once pledged yourself to."

Rage flashed in the chocolate eyes for only a moment but Link saw and recognized that emotion as the same one he himself had felt in his dreams towards…Zelda.

The pale lips hovered over golden ones "You must feel so isolated, so forlorn. Believing yourself to be the lone wanderer of this path you now take." He traced circles upwards bringing his hand back to the boy's left ribcage "In reality, skychild, that is but an illusion for this has all happened before; and it is happening once more." His tongue slithered down tasting the hero's mouth before the blonde head turned away; exposing the pointed ear "Let me tell you a story, my beautiful captive."

Shutting his eyes, Link tried to block out the sound of his enemy's gilded tongue, but opened them quickly when the man's hand slid over his areola "Please, stop."

Ignoring the plea, Ghirahim continued "Once, there was a boy who was sent on a mission for his goddess. Oh how he cherished, nay, loved her. It was his thought that someday they would be together." A whimper drifted up as he pinched the sensitive area "Alas, it was not to be for during his task assigned to him by his divine lady he was captured." Unhurriedly his hand started to slide downward "His sweet lover visited him in a dream and, telling him to not lose hope, marked him. Long he waited, perhaps eons, enduring agonizing torture and…" dark chuckling "…not so agonizing torture." Fingers reached the waistband and began to crawl along it "Unfortunately for our protagonist, no help came and he began to realize…"

Link jolted and tried to get out of Ghirahim's firm grip when the button to his pants was flicked open. The dark eye's of his enemy were not only sparkling from fever but also from lust. Unable to stop himself, he looked down again. Eyes widening, he swiftly brought them back up, THAT was not what he wanted to see.

"…that he had been left to rot. Abandoned and betrayed." Smiling at the heavily breathing blonde, he grabbed the corner of the trousers and began to pull down "Just like you." The material had gone as far down as his hand could drag it, so he hooked it with a foot and continued to tug the fabric off.

"You lie." Link spat, though he was trying to convince himself more than the demon.

Ghirahim began to laugh, not caring that most of it was coughing, as he finished kicking off the hero's trousers "Then why are we still here?" He brought the whole of his body down onto his prisoner's and took the blonde's mouth with his own.

During the kiss, purple shaded eyes noted with satisfaction the new transformation that had taken place with the boy's marking. It was now a golden triangle resting atop a black one. Or a half gold and half black diamond.

**…****.. thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**mysticalgems: ****Oh goody, I got your heart to pound…maybe I can do so again.**

**Doopliss: ****Glad to know I didn't upset you. As for being in class, bad bad person. Lol…Actually what were you doing in class during MLK day?**

**Look guys a chapter! And you all thought I had died or something. Guess what, I get to go see my professor this Friday and I'm super stoked for it…YAY! Ok now read, now that I've got that out.**

Chapter 15

The sense of motion roused the Demon Lord from where he had, up until now, been comfortably laying next to his captive. Last night the demon made sure that his words were etched into the hero's mind as he showed the boy how pleasurable sinful indulgences could be. He had not taken Link, per se, but had instead contented himself with gifting his captive with bliss, although that experience had been mutually satisfying. And, oh the sounds that had spilled from those precious lips, the groans and whines. It was almost inevitable that soon the pale man would take the blonde, soon, but not yet. Brown eyes crossed to where the hero was jerking and twitching in his sleep. Watching the skychild, he couldn't help but grin at the sounds that were emanating from the blonde's lips. They were reminiscent of the night before but at the same time the opposite and so deliciously full of pain and suffering that he practically drank them in as the boy continued to squirm.

"Z…da…..don…plea…stop."

Too delicious. Ghirahim could feel a familiar burning sensation in his lower half as the pained sounds continued. Link rolled onto his side so he was now facing the demon and, still locked in his nightmare, began to reach for something to hold onto. An expression of surprise crossed over the pale man's features as the boy's hand found and clung to the thin white strap of his outfit.

"Help me."

Amazement and surprise melted into deviousness. He noted inwardly that later this little excursion would cause an agonizing headache. Ghirahim licked his lips as he placed his forehead to the blonde's and uttered what he had once before "If you insist." then sent his mind into the skyloftian's.

_Shivers run through the boy's frame as once again he feels the bite of the blade in his flesh. What he would give to see a white-gloved hand holding the hilt. Or a white-lipped smile. Or purple-shaded chestnut eyes mocking him. Or to hear almost maniacal laughter at his pain. Instead he sees what he used to look at as a child-hood friend, a person he used to trust. Perhaps even someone he would have someday asked to marry him. No longer. Not after so many times of asking her for help, and receiving nothing. Not after so much pain caused by her hand. As blood drips down his sides like sweat he looks to the side away from her as another slice slowly wends its way through his skin. He catches sight of a man, no, a demon, clad in white clothing. One that he knows and yet he calls out to him "Help me!"_

_White hair falls away from the pale face as it cocks to the side before ashen shoulders shrug "If you insist."_

_-Ghirahim glances around to find himself standing a few paces away from the hero who is being cut by the spirit maiden. The boy is gazing at him with a mixture of hope and fear. Perfect. He walks nonchalantly towards the pair and taps the girl on the shoulder and she backs away to stand behind him._

_Fear of the demon slowly replaces the small hope on the boy's face as his blonde captor is replaced by the white-haired one. _

_Picking up the knife, Ghirahim stares at it, twisting it so that light catches on the blade. Slowly, ever so slowly, he brings the edge to the boy's skin but does not yet press down "Tell me, do you hate her?" he whispers._

_Does he hate her? His blue eyes travel to those of the female and he cannot help a primal growl from escaping his throat. This woman, this…Had betrayed and hurt him. Had pretended to love him only to leave him. Leave him to one that frightened him like no other. Hate her? Fear leaves his eyes and is replaced by pure undiluted hate "Yes."_

_A smile spreads across his face and he purrs "What if I told you that there is a way to be rid of her?" When blue eyes meet his own he continues "Join me and I will see to it that your lust for revenge will be satiated." He whirls and sends the knife flying towards the girl. It strikes in between her breasts and as she falls the binds holding Link vanish. The demon turns intense brown eyes upon the freed captive "I can help you make this a reality." Extending a gloved hand a corner of the pale lips raises upwards in silent inquiry "Come and be free."_

_Link appears to hesitate for a moment as he stares at the bloody outline of his former friend then, as his own gaze locks his eyes with those of the demon, suddenly remembers all of his own sorrows. Stepping forward he seizes the hand and nods._

_A smile splits Ghirahim's face and his laughter rings out as he yanks his arm backwards dragging the blonde forward and into his arms "Link, my ex-hero, you dance with the devil tonight."_

Blinking, Ghirahim found himself back in the real world and instantly wished he wasn't. It felt as if a giant hammer had found his head which was not only throbbing but spinning. Entering someone's dream and partaking in it was exhausting under normal circumstances, doing it while sick…well, it would take some time to recover. He closed his eyes in a vain attempt to stop the swirling sensation. Nauseous though he might be, the demon couldn't help but feel elated at his progress with his captive. Link's subconscious, at the very least, was now undeniably on his side; whether or not that had transferred over to the blonde's waking conscious was questionable. However, the young male would follow his subconscious; Ghirahim was certain of that. He could worry about that when the blonde woke up, for now though he would let his mind rest.

**…****I know it be short, again. Thanks for reading and please review! Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**mysticalgems: ****gotta watch out for those videos they can be quite the addicting stuff.**

**James Birdsong: ****Glad to hear you like it.**

**Doopliss: ****The title is actually also the name of the song this is based off of…you know what see below.**

**Hi guys! Apologies for a month without updating. By the way I don't remember if I've mentioned this before but this story is based on the song Dance With The Devil by Breaking Benjamin and scattered throughout the story are some lyrics – some are edited so it'll fit in better. Also, if I get enough reviews I promise that on the last week of classes I will dress up as Link. Now read my beauties!**

Chapter 16

Link awoke to find himself almost drained of strength. Next to him lay the demon lord, fast asleep, at least in appearance anyways for all Link knew the man could be faking it. A shudder ran down him as he remembered the night before; though he tried hard to forget it, he could not. His pale enemy had shown him things that had been beyond his imagination and…he quivered again. After that he had fallen asleep….He narrowed his eyes as he tried to remember what had happened. Something important had occurred, something so very critical but, for the life of him, Link could not recall what it was. Something to do with his dream… Growling, Link hit the mattress with frustration as the memory continued to elude him.

"Please, Skychild, if you're going to bounce the bed, at least make it enjoyable for me."

Link flung his gaze towards the demon at the very tired sound of Ghirahim's voice. There, lying next to him, was his source of answers. "Ghirahim…" he broke off not knowing how to phrase his question "…what…happened last night."

Soft chuckling emanated from the pale form "Why Skychild, don't you remember? It would pain me unimaginably so if you couldn't recall that wonderful moment of bliss when you surrendered yourself wholly to m…"

"Not that." Link cut the demon off a blush forming on his face "Something else, something important…." he trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

"Hmm and what could be more important than an ex-hero submitting himself to such wicked impulses?"

Ex-hero? A small fragment of memory floated to the surface.

_~…ex-hero you dance with the devil…~_

The words echoed in the boy's brain and he tried to hold onto it and remember but found it to be like grabbing the wind. Near to impossible. However, that word reverberated around Link's skull and he found himself whispering "Ex-hero?"

A smug look crossed over the demon's features "Well, you certainly aren't a hero. You didn't win against your first true opponent." A corner of the pale mouth twitched upwards "And what true hero sleeps with same said opponent? Tsk, no wonder your little Zelda abandoned you."

He should have tried to defend himself and Zelda. He should have punched that smug face. Should have. Instead Link lay there, inwardly accepting Ghirahim's words as truth and feeling numb inside. After all, what hero would sleep with his enemy?

Ghirahim slid his gaze over to the blonde who just laid there with a face that wasn't quite mournful but it definitely wasn't cheerful either. Rather it was an expression of one who has lost his way. Pale eyelids closed in satisfaction. They opened again, however, when he was jostled by more movement. He raised his eyebrows as he watched Link sit up and swing his legs over the side of the bed "Attempting to leave, are we? Hmmm I'm not certain that would be in your best interest, Link." He observeved as Link, ignoring him, snatched his pants up and began to put them on. "Of course if you wish to depart you may, however, I'll admit that I don't much care for the idea of retrieving your shriveled corpse." The boy lifted his head up and stared at him, Ghirahim smiled "Oh yes, Skychild, if you leave it is almost guaranteed that you will die. Surrounding this castle is many miles of dry desert sand. Southwardly, the way you once ran before, a lake of lava cuts through the land. So unless you can drink sand and swim through molten rock, I'm afraid you won't be able to make it through alive."

Link stared at the demon for a moment before he sank into a cross-legged position on the floor, his head in his hands. "How am I supposed to get out of here?" he found himself whispering.

"Quite frankly, you're not." The demon stated, sitting up enough to rest his weight on an elbow. "Tell me why, besides the obvious of course, do you want to leave?"

The blonde looked up into the brown eyes "To get away from you."

Ghirahim rolled his eyes "I said besides the obvious, skychild, apparently listening isn't your strong suite." The demon waved a hand dismissively "In any case, if you could leave, where would you go?"

"Skylo…"his sentence was cut short by the other's derisive snort.

"Back from where you came, like a whipped mutt with his tail between his legs?" A smirk began to form "Perhaps, but I rather doubt it."

"Does it matter? So long as its away…"

"From me, yes, I garnered that. Why, may I inquire, is getting away from me so important?"

Link's eyes widened in disbelief at the pale man's question; standing up he shouted pointing a finger at the demon "You brought me to your stupid castle and kept me captive! You've whipped, chained, beaten, slashed and cut me! YOU RAPED ME! AND WORST OF ALL YOU'RE TURNING ME AGAINST MY BEST FRIEND!" He dropped his arm and turned his head away, tears spilling down his cheeks.

Ghirahim remained silent for a bit and then spoke, counting off on his fingers "True. True. Not true, believe me, skychild, I have yet to take your precious body. And false, that, Link Redwing, has all been you." He slid out of the bed and stood "All I did was show you truths, you were the one who decided what to do about it." He placed his right foot in front of the other one "As for torturing and somewhat enjoying your body, all of that is part of my nature, that of a demon." He brought his left leg in front "What you need to ask yourself, is if it is in her nature to leave a person to one such as I."

"No."

"And yet, she did, to you. She sent you off on a fool's errand, with all of Skyloft behind it…"

"STOP IT! JUST STOP!"

"Stop what? The truth?" Chestnut eyes bored into blue ones "Has anyone come to save you from me? Have you had another vision of her? Has there been any indication that she still loves you and that I have been lying to you?"

"…..No." Link stated numbly and sagged down to his knees. A moment later he could see in his peripheral vision white clothed legs cross and sit next to him. He looked up into the deep dark pupils of his adversary "Kill me."

The top triangle's gold color shifted to gray as Link made his plea.

"Hmmm." Ghirahim summoned a dagger and placed it on the boy's carotid artery. Using a finger he lifted the boy's chin up "Before I fulfill your request, you must tell me why."

"Because I failed on my most important task and no one cares enough about me to save me. And…" he broke off and gazed downwards.

"What is life worth living without your Zelda's love?" Ghirahim finished for him, noticing with satisfaction Link's affirming nod. "Very well then." He brought the knife from the golden neck and slashed the blade downward.

***Hums Ghirahim theme* THANKS for reading and remember to review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**mysticalgems: ****just one Zelda tshirt? I have sooo many I swear that at least a third of my tshirts are all Zelda things….They should make a ghirahim tshirt.**

**Guest: ****I believe all those 8 reveiws are yours, they all sound like the same person. Now see, Ghirahim might be your father but he's my lover…lol**

**Looks like I'm dressing up as Link in a couple weeks…I don't know wether to be scared or thrilled about that. I'm going with thrilled. Anyways read and enjoy!**

Chapter 17

Link closed his eyes, waiting for the demon's blade to end him, he listened to the quiet whoosh as the blade carved through the air. Then there was chink as the blade stuck in between the tiles on the ground. Blue and chestnut eyes locked together.

"I have no intention of going back on my word so, if you want to die, I'm afraid you're going to have to do it yourself." Ghirahim stated, taking off his arm band and studying it.

Link opened his mouth then closed it again as he reached and grabbed the cool handle, yanking it from the floor. Although the pale man was examining the gold armlet, Link could feel the demon's intense gaze upon him. Taking a breath, he placed the edge to his neck; the blade rising and falling with each pulse. He steeled himself to swipe across, tensing his arm. A minute passed. And another and still the boy did not slice. _"Come on!" _He repositioned the knife and again his muscles tightened. Time slowly progressed on and still nothing happened. The black metal was lowered "I can't."

Gently prying the blade from the boy's fingers, Ghirahim spoke "I know. And the reason for that, skychild, is there is still something inside you that wants to be alive." Shifting closer, he lifted the blonde's head "You were betrayed and abandoned by the one you loved. Beings such as you and I, aren't ones to give up and die after such a treachery. No, instead we tend to seek out the blood of those who betrayed us, and that is exactly what we are going to do." Replacing his armband the demon stood up and stretched out a pale hand towards the human "Say goodbye to the hero inside and embrace the individual that seeks for revenge. Join me and make your dream a reality. Come and be free."

Link's mouth parted…The demon's words had jogged his memory and now he remembered his dream. Everything. All of the feelings he had felt, all the horrible things he had wanted to do. He stared at the outstretched arm and then took it, hauling himself to his feet while gazing into the other's eyes "I dance with the devil tonight."

Ghirahim laughed "And for eternity." A smile spread across the demon's face _"MASTER! I have done it! The goddess's hero is ours!"_

**peterandhook **

Zelda sat cross legged in front of the fire that Impa had started as they made camp for the night. Her deep blue eyes were closed in concentration as she sought out Link, as she had many times before. After her first visitation she had been somehow blocked from both making contact and from scrying him out. So she was a bit startled when she was able to finally see him in her mind's eye, however what she saw tore her heart. The demon had a dagger against her friend's neck and she watched as the dagger plunged downward, then her vision was obscured once more "NO!" she screamed, her eyes snapping open.

"Your Grace?" Impa called running over from where she had been setting up a lean-to, her hand on the hilt of her knife "What's wrong?"

Tears poured down the girl's cheeks "I was finally able to see him, Impa. Then…" she sniffled and felt the other female sit down next to her, an arm wrapping around her shoulders. "then Ghirahim…he…" she buried her face in Impa's chest.

Impa remained quiet for a moment as she held the small woman "Are you sure Link was killed? It could just have been Ghirahim torturing him."

Zelda whimpered "I can't even sense him anymore. I used to be able to, no matter what."

The sheikah sighed "To be honest, though it is probably no comfort, he definitely kept Link alive longer than he has any of his other captives. We always knew that was a possibility, Zelda. That Ghirahim would tire of his plaything before we could do anything to stop him. But the needs of, not only humanity, but all life-forms had to come first before a single man." She wrapped her other arm around the sobbing girl, "I know it is hard, but think of it as a sacrifice. He kept that demon preoccupied so we could finish your task."

Zelda cried into the sheikah's shoulder for a while and then went silent. After a few moments she looked into Impa's face "I want to talk to him."

"I know but he's gone."

"No," her eyes grew determined and fierce "not Link. I want to talk to Ghirahim."

Impa froze "I'm not certain that is a good idea…"

"I don't care." She stated vehemently, shaking her head "I need to speak with him and make sure Link really is gone. If there is any chance at all that he is still alive then…"she left off speaking and gazed at her companion intensely.

Chewing her lip in thought, the tall female finally let go a breath of air "If you are so determined to confront the demon, then so be it. However we need to have a way to constrain him so he doesn't try and abduct you…I believe I might know a way."

"Then let's do it."

**peterandhook**

Ghirahim inhaled deeply with satisfaction as he felt his master's approval resonate within him. He closed his eyes happily as Demise's words rang through his mind **_"Excellent work, Ghirahim. Regain your health as a reward." _**Although his King did not say it, the demon lord could sense that Demise was proud of him, which filled him with the utmost gratification. He was aware of his energy gradually returning, the sensation almost akin to a cup filling with water. Clenching and unclenching his fist, he sighed with content at his returned power.

"Now what?"

The pale man looked up and smiled "First we must complete your bond to our master."

Narrowing his eyes Link asked "How?"

The demon chuckled evilly "How else?" he swirled his tongue around his lips meaningfully.

Link's eyes widened and he took an involuntary step back.

The room filled with laughter as the tall male burst out with amusement "Not too keen on that are we? Ah well, fortunately for you, skychild, there are two ways. The first is to sleep with a demon, that would be me, and apparently you would prefer to not. The second is to shed blood."

"I've bled enough"

Ghirahim snorted "Not your blood, skychild. That of someone you used to know, someone who trusts you."

"What did you…" Link was cut off by the demon's upraised hand that signaled him to wait.

Brown eyes narrowed as their owner felt a familiar tug. It was the sheikah again. Ghirahim blew air out of his nose in irritation, _"What does that twig want this time?"_ He lowered his hand and twisted it in a gesture to continue "Apologies, Link, you were saying?"

"What did you decide?"

Ghirahim stared at the boy and then started laughing maniacally "Oh no, skychild, I didn't get a choice in the matter. I was taken, rather abruptly might I add." The pulling sensation was continuing to grow and soon it would become painful. "Count yourself lucky you are able to pick your preference." He rubbed his fingers together "You don't have to decide now, because as it turns out my presence is wanted elsewhere. Make your mind up while I'm gone." He disappeared and reappeared in front of Link, placing the back of two fingers under the startled blonde's bangs "I might also suggest you get some more rest, you still look a tad under the weather" smiling, he vanished.

**Soooooo? How'd you like it? Let me know with a review, the more reviews the faster I'll upload the next one…because…its done and waiting on my desktop to be uploaded. The choice is yours. As always thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Mysticalgems: ****Of course you would hope the sleeping one lol. Ugh sorry I didn't update when I said I was gonna the internet decided to have problems.**

**Neko Puppy Star: ****1-Fi is ok she just always annoyed me. 8-Erm, I'm sure you've figured it out by now right?**

**Midna fan****: 10-*whispers back* I do too**

**ShadowLyrics1: ****Do you need me to PM you whenever I update?**

**InkSphinx: ****Yes I am secretly a demon. Shhh don't tell anyone.**

**Hello readers! Sorry for the late update, I did have this chapter finished but I was looking at it and went 'you know what I can do better' so I redid some stuff and added others in. For my second excuse, Finals, need I say more. And for my last excuse and I'm not quite sure how this happened but I got a boyfriend…I'm still shell-shocked from that. Anyways READ!**

Chapter 18

Morning broke over the small encampment, the sunlight somehow threading through the surrounding trees and waking Zelda from sleep. Glancing around she noticed that the bedspread next to her was vacant, which meant that Impa either did not sleep or that she had woke up earlier. Zelda paused mid-yawn as she remembered: today was the day they were going to confront Ghirahim. Quickly she scrambled out of the blankets and under the lean-to. She found Impa in front of the now burnt-out fire, crushing a piece of goddess plume to a fine powder.

Impa glanced up at her charge but did not speak, instead going back to her task. Only when she was finished did she finally explain "The goddess plume's holiness renders ordinary demons powerless. Although Ghirahim is no regular demon, if we mix this powder with some of your blood there should be enough sacred power to bar him from using magic, as well as cause him some physical pain. After that I can restrain him as I would any man."

Rolling up her sleeve Zelda asked "How much blood do you need?"

"The more blood we use, the longer he will be unable to use magic."

It was only at Impa's insistence that they had enough blood when Zelda finally allowed the older female to wrap a bandage around her arm. She sat on the ground, watching the sheikah combine the two ingredients.

Red eyes glanced disapprovingly at Zelda, who had refused to lie down, before turning back to the bowl filled with the red liquid. Carefully, she emptied the dust into the blood and then stirred; the concoction turning a shimmering gold color.

"Are you going to pour that on your dagger?"

Impa shook her head "No, he's too fast for that. However, if an arrow infused with this is fired while his attention is elsewhere it should work. Do you know how to shoot?" When Zelda nodded the sheikah smiled "Good, remember he must NOT see you until after he is constrained."

Zelda returned the smile and nodded again. _"Please Link, hold on. Please be alive."_

**peterandhook **

Blood was dripping down the annoying female's fist from where she had it clasped in her palm, when Ghirahim appeared behind her. His arms folded when he spoke abruptly, startling her into spinning around "What is it that you need my presence for this time, Shiek…" He broke off into a cry of pain as an arrow slammed into his right shoulder, penetrating all the way through the flesh and burying itself into the tree behind him.

Impa exploded into action, slamming her forehead into the pale man's face and using Ghirahim's distraction to force his hands behind the tree. Shackling them there, she placed her knife at his throat. "If you try anything…" she pressed the blade a little harder, letting it finish her sentence for her.

Ghirahim glared into her eyes, a snarl forming as he felt the arrow's magic counteract his own. Blood dripping down from his cut lip, the demon snorted in contempt "Really, sheikah, what is it you expect me to do?" he glanced down at the arrow protruding from his arm meaningfully. He brought his gaze back up "I reiterate, what do you need?"

The blonde warrior stared at him for a moment before whistling, never taking her eyes off him.

Brown eyes slid from red ones as they caught sight of a figure wending its way through the foliage towards them. His lips twitched upwards into a smirk before he inclined his head "Greetings Hylia, or perhaps I should say, Zelda."

Zelda gave a short and shallow nod as she walked up, four more treated arrows on her person, one of which was notched in the string.

"Do forgive me for not properly acknowledging your presence" his eyes traveled to the arrow again "I'm afraid I am… not capable of it at the moment." He hissed in agony from the arrow's magic and his brown pupils narrowed "Now, as I asked your dog twice, what is it you want?"

"I want to know what you have done to Link." Zelda replied her own blue pupils filled with rage.

Ghirahim smiled "Ah, yes, the skychild. I'm afraid that the hero you knew is no longer. You'll no doubt be happy to know that he endured the painful torture very well." He grinned, baring his pointed teeth "In the end though, it was the pleasure that broke him."

Blue irises widened "You…?"

Chuckling came from the demon "Oh yes, spirit maiden, I took him and then, well. What further use does one have for a broken hero? Especially when they no longer scream as you ravage their body…" he yelled in pain, crumpling forward as much as he could when Impa slammed her knee into the demon's groin.

"Enough." The blonde warrior growled.

Zelda brought the bow up, the arrow aimed straight at the demon's eye "Tell me the truth demon."

Chestnut eyes locked with the spirit maiden's "Your skychild is gone."

Drawing the bowstring tighter, the small female hissed "You lie."

Throwing his head back Ghirahim laughed "What need have I to lie to you, goddess child?" His expression darkened "Believe me, beautiful captor, your Link is no more."

The girl took a sharp intake of breath, tears of rage and grief starting down her cheeks, she dangled the bow down and fired the knocked arrow into the demon's left thigh. Zelda met his eyes before spinning around and walking a distance away. She stopped, waiting for Impa to catch up.

Before Impa could rejoin her charge, Ghirahim's teeth caught and held to her shirt; his eyes afire with fury "Mark my words, sheikah, you will pay for this." Their eyes locked, both of them measuring the other before the demon let go of her tunic. He watched as they disappeared through the woods "You will pay."

**peterandhook **

The morning slowly crawled by, each second taking an eternity to pass. Ghirahim stood against the tree, his shoulder and leg alight with pain. A small part of him found it ironic that no sooner after he regained his powers that they were blocked from use, however the larger portion cursed Hylia's name and that the sheikahs were ever formed. His eyes were ablaze with anger as he thought of the dog, Impa. Originally, his plans were just to kill her when it was time but now…now she deserved something more. He wanted to hear her scream. His dark mind was preoccupied with this line of thought when he heard a twig snap. His head shot up and he watched as a female stumbled through the brush. She was a small brunette, her hair in two braids that hung down her back and wore clothes that clearly identified her as a resident of the floating rock. Her brown eyes grew big as she caught sight of him.

"Oh my…are you okay?"

His pale eyebrow rose and he glanced towards the two arrows buried in his flesh as his answer.

The brunette shook her head self-reproachfully "Right, right. Uh. Here let me help."

Ghirahim shook his head "No, not to cause you emotional wounding, little maiden, but I do not think you can nor do I trust you."

"Oh." The bluntness took her aback for a bit before she started forward again "Well, umm, here my name's Orielle." Seeing the pale figure was not going to offer his, she continued "I came here searching for a friend of mine; his bird was getting all stirred up because his owner has been missing for a while. Anyways I rode him here but I haven't seen any sign of Link."

The demon had been half listening to the brown-haired nuisance until the mention of Link, his eyes opened "Link you say? Hmmm you know, I believe I may have been mistaken earlier. Perhaps we can help each other out."

**And there's where I'll end for now. Remember to review and thanks so much for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Mysticalgems: I'm glad you enjoyed the unexpectedness. Thanks for being so patient.**

**Shadowlyrics1: I like orielle too…oh boy… well you'll see.**

**Guest: Thank you. And it will get there I promise.**

**Dreamer of wings: YAY! Another person who thinks I do Ghirahim well! That really does mean a lot to me. I'm glad you stuck around. I promise that if I ever do any 'lemons' it'll be in a different story thingy.**

**Geez. I've been gone for awhile. I honestly have no real excuse besides procrastination. Ah well, hopefully you all will enjoy this chapter. Have Fun!**

Chapter 19

The brown haired girl's eyes widened hopefully and her voice rose "You know Link?! You know where he is?!"

"Indeed, little maiden, he is in fact recovering in my most humble abode."

Her eyes shut and tears of relief flooded her cheeks "Thank Hylia." Since her eyes were closed she missed the flash of rage that went through the demon's features, when she opened them his face was composed once more. "Please I need you to take me to him."

A corner of his pale mouth lifting; Ghirahim looked down at his arrows "All in good time, first, however I need to be freed from these annoying chains."He flexed his wrists meaningfully.

The brunette's head nodded and she went around behind the tree "Oh, ummm there doesn't seem to be a lock or something that I could pick."

"Do not fret, little maiden, I can get out but first I need something from you."

The girl's eyes widened and then narrowed as she backed up a step "What?" she asked warily.

Ghirahim chuckled "I promise its nothing like that…Orielle." He shook his head, his pale hair lifting away from his face only to drop into place again "No, what I require is something commonplace, some of your blood."

"…my…blood." She restated dubiously.

"I am aware that it must sound rather strange to you but you will find that you will just have to trust me." He sighed "Or you can leave me here, however, you seemed very keen on finding Link."

"I am." She drew out a small dagger from the sheath in her boot and hesitated only for a moment before she made a small cut on her palm. "Ow," she hissed "now what?"

"Come closer." Patiently the demon watched as the brunette steadily made her way towards him. He had his eyes half closed to hide the eagerness that flashed through them. She stopped when she was right in front of him. "If you would please, hold out your hand so I may see it." His eyes flicked over the small cut, there was hardly enough blood for what he needed. No matter. He turned his pale lips up into a reassuring smile. His smile however soon turned deadly and, before the small female could react, his pointed teeth had sunk deep into her hand.

Orielle screamed as she felt his canines break skin, digging between the bones and severing tendons. She hit the demon repeatedly at the same time as she tried to break her hand free, all of it met no success as Ghirahim ignored her assaults and began gulping down the precious liquid. Soon she sunk to her knees, weak from blood loss and still the demon drank. The last thing she saw before her eyes flitted shut was the pale man finally detaching his mouth from her skin.

Ghirahim scoffed at the small female and then turned his attention towards the arrows embedded in his flesh. Concentration crossed his features and soon the arrow in his shoulder's color changed from its holy golden color to a dark red. It began to wiggle and then to slide outward, pushed from an inward source, finally it dropped to the ground with a splash of blood following it. Resting his head on the tree, the demon inhaled and then focused on the arrow protruding from his leg. Soon it also hit the forest floor. Brown eyes closed; sweat beading out on the pale face as black diamonds surrounded the injuries. They opened again when the tissue was completely healed. Fingers snapped and Ghirahim reappeared next to the fallen female. He brushed her hair and she shivered. He leaned down and whispered to her still unconscious form "Hush now, little maiden, I shall not kill you. No, you shall serve a greater purpose. Besides, I promised to take you to your friend did I not? I can guarantee, Miss Orielle, that you will be delivered to him." Picking up her small frame, he chuckled "Besides, you will serve a far greater purpose if you are left alive." A click of the fingers and soon the both of them were swept away in a cloud of diamonds.

**peterandhook: small pg13 moment ahead, you have been warned.**

Link sat on the edge of the bed, thinking. How could he have been so blind for most of his life? No one up on Skyloft had cared for him, it had all been an illusion. He clenched his fists, fingernails digging into his palms. Who, really, would want to care for an orphan…probably a bastard born child as the demon had pointed out earlier. These thoughts twisted and coiled in his heart like a snake, blackening it further. It hurt, acknowledging the demon's words as truths. But as he sat there the pain of it slowly ebbed away and was replaced by numbness. He lifted his face from his palms and stood up off the bed and crossed to the door. Slowly he lifted his hand and placed it on the knob; he gave it a twist and found to his surprise that it was unlocked. Opening the door, his eyes swept down both sides of the dark corridors. He could leave if he wanted…but…he found that he didn't. Softly the door closed as he pushed it shut and returned to the bed, this time laying on it, his face sinking into the mattress. His eyes closed and he began to doze. He was startled awake however by a touch on the back of his neck that sent shivers down his spine. He flipped over and found the demon smugly smiling at him.

"I'm back skychild," The demon purred, placing a hand under the boy's chin "Have you decided yet?"

Link took his chin away and scooted backwards out of the demon's touch. His eyes met the demon's and he nodded.

Chuckling "Well? What is your choice then?"

Link swallowed and then answered "I will shed blood."

A corner of the pale mouth twitched upwards "Very well then, _hero_." he sarcastically stated. "Follow me, if you would be so kind."He walked out of the room with Link a couple steps behind.

They went down flight after flight of stairs, turning left, right, left, left, right until the blonde was utterly lost and still they continued on. Finally they paused before a black polished wood door. Before Link could react or say anything he felt himself harshly get pushed up against the stone wall. He felt silken lips touch his and a strong hand grabbed his chin. The demon's other hand wrapped around the boy's waist bringing him in closer. Link inhaled as the lips left his mouth and met his ear nibbling softly along the tender cartilage.

"Are you sure this is what you want, skychild?" Ghirahim asked softly, smugly. He placed his knee right under the young man's groin and slowly moved it towards the wall.

Link let out a shuddering breath, his heart beating madly. His right arm pushed against the muscular chest. He stuttered over his words a bit before he finally managed them "I don't…this…I don't want….I wish to draw blood for my bond."

Ghirahim chuckled "What a pity," and pulled his leg away from the flustered youth. "As you wish, of course." A snap of the fingers and a dagger appeared in the demons hand. Ghirahim grabbed the hand on his chest and placed the handle firmly into the waiting palm; he hissed into the pointed ear "No backing out now, Link, or I shall take you and take you fast." Then the demon backed away, looking as if nothing had transpired.

The blonde swallowed and gripped the dagger in his hand tighter as the older male swung the wooden door inward and stepped inside. Link followed. Blue eyes grew wide and the knife was almost dropped as its holder caught sight of who was in chains "Orielle."

**DUN DUN DUN! Lol sorry couldn't resist. Thanks for reading. (Pssst my birthday is tomorrow so why not review as a bday present?) Have a wonderful day!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Mysticalgems: ME?! Actually harm Orielle? Heavens the thought, its all a story you see? I shan't harm her you have my word ;) (I may or may not have sorta quoted Captain Hook there hehe)**

**Guest: Aww thank you! Glad you enjoy.**

**I'm just going to ignore the fact that in 5 months and 2 days it will have been a year since my last update….oops. Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 20

Ghirahim stalked towards the brunette who was suspended by shackles on her wrists "As I promised, little maiden," he gestured towards the stunned blonde "I have brought you to Link." Lightly caressing her cheek and inwardly enjoying her fright which was made evident by her wide eyes, the demon called behind him "You DO know this female don't you, Skychild?"

Link swallowed before answering "Yes."

Ferally pointed teeth glistened as the demon smiled, causing the girl to flinch and let out a small whimper at the sight of them. "I had rather hoped so." Ghirahim slid his gaze to Link and vanished from his spot to appear behind the boy, a hand on the blonde's shoulder, he whispered into the pointed ear "If I see you try to let her escape or if I come back and she isn't dead I will take your virginity from you harshly. Now, go kill her." The demon straightened up "I believe I shall let you two get reacquainted; after all two friends reuniting, after so many long days of abandonment, deserve time together." he looked pointedly into Link's eyes and vanished.

Blue eyes locked with the girl's and Link's fist tightened around the dagger's cool handle, the word, abandonment, echoing through his head. Slowly, the boy strode forward until he was face to face with Orielle. He stared deeply into her frightened brown eyes the silence stretching on before he finally, but hesitantly spoke "Why didn't you or anyone else try to come and save me?" Dark whispers invaded his thoughts answering his question. She started to speak but he put his hand over her mouth "Be quiet. I know the reason now. Its because no one really cared about me, you all hated me. You left me down here to die. That's the reason isn't it?" the brunette tried her best to shake her head but Link's muscular arm forced it up and down. "I thought so. l…l I despise all of you back." He brought the blade to her neck and tears started from her eyes as she struggled in her bonds and tried to plead through his hand. "I'd say that I'm sorry it had to come to this, Orielle, but I hate you." The black blade slashed down and red liquid soon followed after, spilling over his chest and legs. "I hate you and the all the others who pretended to care". As the light in the brown eyes faded, the owner of the blue ones felt a strange tingling throughout his body. A connection to something powerful, something or someone, began to make itself known but he could not tell to whom it was. His boots splashed in the coagulating blood on the floor and in the reflection of the now staring eyes it could be seen that the marking on the ex-hero's cheek was now a completely black diamond.

**peterandhook**

The wooden door, across from where the pale figure was reclining with his arm folded and eyes closed, creaked open. Brown eyes opened and took in the blood spattered male before him, whose hair was spotted with red, his chest caked with it, while his pants were soaked to the point of turning black. Ghirahim couldn't help swirling his tongue at the sight.

"I've done as you asked, I feel…different, I feel the bond but yet… I can't tell who I'm connected to."

"Hmm is that so?" Ghirahim asked in a smug voice "you can feel no discernable bond to our master?…tsk tsk" he pushed himself off the wall and began to pace around the boy, admiring the view from all angles. "Red is a good color for you, skychild, you should wear it more." When he was in front of Link he bent his upper half forward so he could look eye to eye with the boy without inclining his head "As to your bond, let me explain. It has always been there….a red thread if you will, however it is now infinitely stronger. Now, as to your not feeling a connection to our Lord Demise, it is because it is not…Oh, how would you say it? It is not what one would call…direct. Instead, it is more of a channel through the one who has initiated you." Straightening, the demon lord paced a few steps before stopping, his back to his listener "Do you understand?" When he was answered with a negative shake of the head, the demon sighed, turning around "Perhaps I need to make it a trace more apparent for you." A snap of the fingers and a red line appeared beginning from the palm of Ghirahim's hand and diving into the once-hero's chest.

Link's mouth dropped open "I'm connected to you?...but you said I was to be bound to Demise?!"

Chuckling emanated from the pale lips "Indeed I did, and I have not gone back on my word. You are undeniably connected to our gracious master, but" the demon lord's eyes danced with glee "it is through me." He waved his hand and the red line faded out of view. "You, skychild, are bound to me just as I am bound to Demise. Now," he gestured downward with a finger, palm facing up "kneel before your lord."

Blue eyes widened as a strong compulsion to genuflect before the demon made itself known. As Link struggled with the impulse, pain began to surface inside his mind that grew stronger the longer he resisted the urge. Finally, standing it no longer, he went down on one knee and bent his head before the pale figure. Immediately the pain vanished, and his pointed ears caught the sound of Ghirahim's satisfied hum. A hand lifted his chin up and he stared into chestnut eyes that were filled with smug delight.

"You belong to me now. Through your own actions you have bound yourself to me and will serve until death finds you." The demon's eyes roved over the blonde's body "And I believe I know exactly what your first task shall be." He purred as he traced the once hero's lips with a thumb.

**Aaaand cutting it off there lol. Hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you thought with a review they really do help motivate me to write faster. **


	21. Chapter 21

**GrandNinjaMasterRen: **Thank you. I try to be realistic with their relationship, well, as realistic as one can get with fictional characters.

**Guest1: **Nope, can't abandon this. Its always nagging me in the back of my brain plus it's a pet peeve of mine when authors suddenly abandon fics. Why? Its something I just don't understand how they can do that.

**ZGK1007: **Poor Poor Link. His fate is still undecided with me though.

**Mysticalgems: **oh yes extremely busy. Sorry I ain't been PMing as much(aka at all) but life and a fiancé and fics bothering the back of the brain keep a person busy. I love your reviews, they always make me feel special. Sorry about the cutout scene….see below

**Okezd: **HEHE I love when people tell me they binge read, it makes me feel good. Yes bwahaha my evilness is rubbing off.

**Guest2: **Soon enough? Lol looks like you only had to wait about 7 days. Of course I'll keep the rating teen for this story. As for Link…. Wait and see.

**YAY! Another chapter in only a month. Sigh I remember the good old days when I updated within 2 days, that was a miracle. So there's been some concern as to whether or not lemons will be included. The short answer is… maybe. My plan is to finish the story first, then if it is requested (yes mysticalgems I'm aware you'll be among them lol) I will write up lemons. However, they will be SEPARATE oneshots from this story. They will still be part of the story and titled something like DWTD ch20.5. Make sense? I hope so. Anyways enjoy!**

Chapter 21

Ghirahim stretched out on the bed next to the blonde, who was sweaty from the exertion of their previous…exercise. The demon's heart was pounding and he was covered in the sheen of moisture as well. He sighed contentedly and gazed over at the other's naked form, it was marked with red and swelling scratch and bite marks, the sight beautiful to the man's eyes. The once-hero noticed the man's gaze and flushed at his own appearance, quickly pulling a blanket to cover himself with. The pale form chuckled "There's really no need for that, skychild, I've seen it all already."

"Shut up." Link mumbled and proceeded to pull the material up and over his head, hiding completely and making it so that he didn't even have to look at the demon.

A pale eyebrow rose, and a hint of danger crawled into Ghirahim's voice "Shut up?" he asked softly. He leaned over the hidden boy and repeated the statement a little more forcefully "Shut up?". The bed tensed underneath him as Link stiffened in sudden quiet fear, the layer slowly pulled off. Eyes locked together "Shut up, what, skychild?" When silence answered him still, the demon's left hand shot out and fastened around the golden neck and nails began to dig into the flesh "Shut up, what?!" The blonde's mouth opened in an attempt for more air and began to make choking noises but there was no effort to form words. Ghirahim growled and slapped the boy's face with his free hand "Answer me. Shut up what?" When the human beneath him finally tried to speak, he eased the pressure in his hand to allow it.

"I…I'm sorry, forgive me."

The demon's eyes narrowed and he slapped the boy's face again "Forgive me, what?" he hissed.

Link groaned in pain "Forgive me, master."

With that, a smile lit up the pale face and the hand released from the neck. "Good boy." The older male chuckled softly and kissed the reddened cheek before covering the blonde again "You may now resume your fruitless hiding."

The bed shifted and Link could feel the man's presence leave. He didn't care where the other male had gone, he was just glad he was gone. And yet, he could tell that though the man was no longer in the same room he wasn't very far. If he had wanted, Link could go and find the demon with a new sixth sense that he had. Because they were….connected. It was a bitter thought for him and yet he had to accept it as reality. Ghirahim was his superior. Having a superior wasn't really new for the blonde, having had instructors at the Knight Academy. But. It was really the terminology he struggled with. Ghirahim referred to himself as the boy's master, which would mean that he was Ghirahim's…. His mind froze after it supplied him with the word. Slave. Ghirahim's slave. His flesh crawled and his stomach clenched. He inhaled and forced himself to accept it. Link was a free spirit, or so he had always thought, and the idea that he was now to submit to another was hateful to him. So the true question. Was this worth it? An image of Zelda's face sprang to his mind and he was washed with the pure raw emotion of hate. Anything. He would do anything to see that she paid for what had happened to him, what she had done to him. His ears shifted as he heard the demon return to the room, no, not the demon. His master.

"Skychild, would you mind granting me your presence for just a moment? I promise you can return to whatever it is you are doing under that blanket in a moment."

Link blushed under the covers but slowly removed himself from the bed to go stand in front of the demon.

Chestnut eyes roamed over the boy's body, a smile lighting the corners of Ghirahim's mouth "As pleasing as seeing you naked is, I'm afraid I cannot allow it all the time. If we are to destroy your precious Zelda" a growl issued from Link at this "I am going to need to be undistracted and something tells me that venturing nude would also be rather… uncomfortable for you as well." He snapped his fingers and a pile of clothes fell into his arms, which he then handed to Link. "Outfit yourself in these."

Reaching for the top material, Link began to put on the clothes and found that the clothes were made of thick material very much like his old uniform. When he had put them all on Ghirahim smiled and made a long mirror materialize so the skyloftian could see how it looked. Link's eyes widened, he was wearing a uniform very similar to the one he had been given after the wing ceremony. Where his old one had been green, this one was a dark red with black pants and belt.

Ghirahim crossed over to stand behind the youth and spoke "You know, it seems to be missing a few vital parts. He snapped his fingers and a matching red cap materialized within his gloved hand, which Link smiled at and placed upon his head. His smile vanished though as he gazed at his reflection and realized that though he looked the part, he had no weapon. Chuckling issued from the man behind him "Do not fear, you shall wield a sword once again, just not at this particular moment. I fear that you still are too weak and still in the process of recovering from your past ailment" The demon shook his head self-ruefully "and from performing various…exercises. I must take the blame for that, I should've waited but alas I did not. I was…anxious after not being allowed to indulge myself for what seemed like an eternity." He turned the once-hero around and stared into boy's face. The blonde was clearly exhausted, though he was doing his best to hide that fact. Ghirahim's mouth twitched with a hidden smile "Strip." he ordered.

Shocked, Link felt himself go numb. The pale man had been acting almost human for a moment and the sudden change back had caught him off guard. Slowly, he undressed till he was only in his undercloth.

"That will suffice, skychild." He gestured towards the bed "I expect you to sleep until you are fully rested, when you are finished" he pointed at a door "go through there and wash the filth from your body. When you are done you are to come find me for your next task. Understood?"

Link nodded "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

Flinching, Link responded "Yes sir."

"Hmmm." He regarded the boy for a moment "Rest well, hero" he stated before striding out of the room.

**Oh hylia. Why does Ghirahim feel ooc to me in the last couple of paragraphs? Ugh and nothing I can think of fixes it. (screams incoherently into a pillow). Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you thought/think! THANK YOU!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Guest: You're welcome, I wouldn't want to scare too many people away.**

**Okezd: Oh agreed, Ghirahim would be a master I would want to please ;)**

**Mysticalgems: I'm glad you liked it even though it was mostly a filler chapter. **

**Ignores the fact that its been 3+ months since I've last updated and slowly pushes this chapter up.**

Chapter 22

Firelight danced in Zelda's eyes as she stared numbly into the fire Impa had lit. Her thoughts running in circles as she thought of Link. She couldn't believe that he was actually gone. She thought back on all the times she had yelled at him, scolded him, nagged him and wished she could take it all back. She would give anything to replace the shouting at him to laughing with him or holding him or maybe…even to tell him she loved him. She had never been able to let him know and now…now it was too late. He was gone, forced away from her by a cruel and unfair world. If only she had known then what she knew now, she would've made sure that every day he knew of her love for him. A tear crossed down her cheek as the unbidden thought that it was all her fault came to mind. She was the one who ran off after the tornado incident to cleanse her soul, knowing fully well that evil followed her; also knowing that Link would run into same said evil. If only she had given him a warning, there hadn't been enough time though, and she thought that Fi would've been enough. And now? Now he was gone, she would never see him, hold him, or touch him again. Another tear spilled down her face and she swallowed hard to try to eliminate the lump in her throat. Impa had said that the lives of all living things must come before one man, Zelda knew it to be true. However, it didn't make her feel any less guilty and alone. She lowered her head into her knees and sobbed, wishing that this task had not fallen to her.

**peterandhook**

Now cleansed and well rested, Link stood silently before the demon lord waiting, for what seemed like an eternity, for the other male to say something. Instead it seemed Ghirahim was content to make him wait while the demon sat in an ornate chair. Link had found him inside what could only be described as a throne room, which was empty of everything except for that chair. It had been hard for Link's eyes to adjust to the room, for windows decorated almost every available inch of wall with deep red curtains adorning them, standing out in sharp contrast to the black stone. Ghirahim, of course, was seated on the throne but his eyes were closed, though it was apparent that he was not asleep. Silence stretched on and still the demon sat there while Link stood there shaking in his undercloth from the cold air. He shifted his weight and started tapping his feet in an effort to keep warm and to relieve boredom. The sound of his shuffling finally brought the chestnut eyes open.

Ghirahim glared "Keep still, Skychild."

Rebuked, Link stopped and instead stayed as still as he could though he couldn't help his shivers. The brown eyes watched him for a second more before closing again.

When Ghirahim opened his eyes again, it was with a snarl of rage as he slammed a fist down on the throne's arm rests. He exhaled and slid his gaze over to a surprised Link, "It appears your girlfriend is becoming more efficient at hiding her tracks." Flicking a hand he said "No matter, for now it is not too important of a concern." His eyes roved over the once-hero's body "I can't help but wonder, Skychild, why did you come down here mostly naked?" He smiled and stroked the top lining of his yellow sash "Are you hoping to offer more services to your Lord?"

Flushing, Link shook his head "No, I couldn't find any of my old clothes nor the new ones…sir."

"What a shame." The demon sighed with a smile, although Link couldn't tell if he was talking about the clothes or the…services. "I suppose, running around in only an undercloth would be impractical for your next task." He materialized the clothes in the air above Link so that the human would have to leap forward to keep them from hitting the floor.

Settling the clothes on the floor, Link grabbed the pants and started to put them on but noticed the demon watching him. Face heating once again he turned his back to the other male, and tried his best to ignore the humming coming from behind him. He tugged the shirt over his head and was about to turn around when he felt the edge of a blade against his throat.

Pale lips whispered into the golden ear "Never turn your back to a potential threat, or if you do at least be prepared to defend yourself." He moved the knife from the blonde's throat to his cheek, with a flick of his wrist he made the blade carve a shallow cut through the flesh. After licking up the small amount of blood he released Link with a shove "Follow me." He began walking, not bothering to check over his shoulder to see if Link was. "The spirit maiden, in her quest to purify herself to become the goddess reborn, is protected by a member of an ancient tribe. That ancient tribe's sole purpose is to protect the holders of light; they train from a very young age to wield a variety of weapons." His voice turned to grudging respect "They are… unimaginably proficient with those weapons. It is partly because of them that the tide was turned against us many millennia ago…" he broke off in silence for a moment, rage reflecting deep in the brown eyes. Waving a hand, as if to erase his anger , he continued "In any case, the current watchdog is a twig known as Impa, though she is rather an insignificant speck for me she will be more than a match for you." Twirling around he grabbed Link's face "You are NOT to engage in full combat with her, do you understand?"

Link nodded.

"Hmmm," releasing his hold he once again resumed walking "No, your job will to be to subdue and capture little miss Hylia; while I keep her dog busy. Anything less than success will mean death for you, whether by the sheikah's hands or my own. You must not fail." The demon sighed "However, I need you to be able to fend for yourself if Impa does recognize you as a threat; I've put too much work into you to send you out without some proper instruction. Otherwise you'd be killed within an instant." They had passed through a door adjoining the throne room, the opening beyond holding various weapons and instruments. In a space under a table that displayed knives of differing types, were wooden boxes, presumably also holding weapons. A wry smile crossed Ghirahim's features at the stunned look on the boy's face "These quaint toys are … trophies from previous guests. I have no real use for them but I admit I enjoy keeping them as reminders of those guests. However, there is one in particular that I believe would be well suited for you." He lifted one of the boxes and carried it out of the room, setting it on the throne room floor. The demon waved a hand at it, indicating that Link was to open it.

Kneeling, Link gently lifted the lid and a smile crossed his face. A black katana lay in the box, the pommel a silver dragons head with the handguard shaped into the dragon's claws. He put a finger to the edge of a talon and found it to be quite sharp. Slowly he drew the sword out of the scabbard and admired the blade's silver color, while he settled the sheath on the floor. Running a thumb across the edge confirmed that the weapon was indeed sharp. Link was captivated by it, it was a beautiful weapon. A blur of movement registered in his peripheral vision and he brought the blade over his head out of pure instinct, blocking the two daggers in Ghirahim's hands.

Ghirahim smiled and pushed his blades harder against the silver one, effectively shoving the boy backwards. The demon licked his lips "Your training begins now."

**Hope you enjoyed! Until next time, see ya!**


End file.
